Sudden Changes
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: The new empress of Japan agrees to spend a month in Egypt in order to get to know her fiancé, a man whom she has never met, however things don't go according to plan... eventual YY Y WARNING Female Yugi. k for now...
1. The Truth Is Learned

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

This one won't be updated too often, I'll work on this when I'm stuck on the others so, if you do end up liking this one please be patient. (Don't worry I'm still working on 'The Grigori' but I refuse to post it until I can concentrate on it 100%.

_The new empress of Japan agrees to spend a month in Egypt in order to get to know her fiancé, a man whom she has never met, however things don't go according to plan... eventual YY+Y_

The Truth Is Learned

The empress stepped from her bath and dried herself, as she was dressing she thought she heard noises coming from her bedroom, cautiously she moved over to the dividing curtain and moved it slightly, just enough to discern what was happening, she was shocked by what she saw.

Crown prince Atemu had a young woman pressed against the door and he was feverishly assaulting her neck.

"Wh…whose room is this?" she panted as she moved her neck to the side giving him more room

"Don't know, don't care all I'm interested in is you." the prince said, he started to undress the woman as he led her over to the large soft bed.

The empress was about to leave the room via the servant's entrance when she stopped, she heard the girl ask a question, she was interested in what the prince's answer would be.

"W…what a…bout emp…ress Yu…gi?" the girl asked

"What about her?" Atemu replied

"Are…aren't you su…suppo…osed to be ma…marrying her s…oon?" the girl asked between her moans as Atemu continued to play with her body

The prince snorted "I care nothing for the empress."

"B…ut."

"Enough!" Atemu stated firmly "You are ruining my enjoyment talking about the old crone."

Angry the empress covered her head and left the bathing room via the servant's entrance, she saw a guard "Tell the pharaoh I wish to see him here immediately!"

The guard seeing the Japanese empress shaking with barely suppressed anger bowed "Yes your majesty." He quickly left to find the pharaoh.

The guard rapped on the pharaoh's office door

"Enter!" the pharaoh called

The guard entered and bowed "Excuse me pharaoh but empress Yugi wishes to see you."

"Thank you, tell her I'll be along shortly."

Aknamkanon looked up when he noticed the guard still standing there. "What is it?"  
"She said immediately sire, she is extremely angry about something."

The pharaoh sighed, "Very well."

He reached the empress' rooms and was surprised to see her standing outside "You wished to see me empress Yugi?"

* * *

"Yes pharaoh I did, please, come with me." Yugi placed her hand on the door handle but before she opened the door she turned to Aknamkanon "When I show you this I want your word you will remain silent until I have spoken first."

The pharaoh, wondering what in Ra's name was going on just nodded.

She quietly opened the door and led Aknamkanon to the curtain separating the bathing room from the main bedroom "Listen." She whispered.

It would seem that empress Yugi and the pharaoh made it back in time to hear the end of the activities, the girl cried out Atemu's name as she came to a shuddering climax, Atemu, ever careful pulled out at the last moment and ejaculated over the girls breasts and stomach.

As they lay there recovering the pharaoh heard the girl speak "Prince Atemu why do you not wish to marry the empress Yugi?" she asked softly.

Atemu sighed, "Because she is old and ugly and no doubt has to search for a husband outside of her own borders because her own subjects cannot bare to look at her, she's just using the alliance with my father as an excuse to get a young and handsome husband."

"Why would you say that prince Atemu? Have you seen her without her veil?" the girl pressed

"No I have not, but why else would she constantly wear the damned thing?"

"Because it is a tradition in my country that the groom does not see the bride until after the wedding ceremony." Yugi said as she walked through from the bathing room.

The girl quickly covered herself "E…empress Yugi!"

Atemu was angry "Who gave you permission to enter this room?!" he demanded

Yugi looked at him her eyes narrowed "You should check whose room you are in before you make use of their bed." she replied calmly. It was then that Atemu realized just where they were.

"The marriage will not take place crown prince Atemu, I will return to Japan on the morrow." She announced coldly.

"You cannot do this!" Atemu said angrily,

Yugi turned to look at the prince "Do you honestly expect the marriage to go ahead after this?" she asked

"Of course! My father needs this alliance!"

Yugi turned to fully face the prince "Prince Atemu, you have done nothing but disrespect me since my arrival on Egyptian soil, you have not only ignored my presence but you have also ridiculed me to anyone who would listen." She paused to allow her anger to subside "You could not even find it within yourself to meet me when I first arrived, a snub that my council nor my people will look kindly upon!" she turned back towards the door, and with a small amount of amusement added, "By the way do you realise how hard it is to take you seriously when you are naked with another woman in my bed?" she asked as she opened the door "I will inform the pharaoh of my imminent departure and he will be told the reason why."

"He will not believe you." Atemu said smugly

"Yes I will Atemu." Aknamkanon said as he suddenly emerged from the bathing chamber.

The colour drained from the prince's face when he realised that his father had also been a witness to what had just occurred.

"Father I…"

"Save it!" Aknamkanon said angrily, he turned to empress Yugi, "I will have your things moved to another room immediatly."

"Very well." Yugi said before she left the room.

Aknamkanon looked at the girl in the bed "Who are you?" he asked sharply

"L…Lady Minerva." She replied shakily

"Get dressed, I will see you in the throne room." he turned to his son "As for you, you will wait for me in your rooms." He walked to the door then looked back at his son "And you had better be there or the consequences will be severe, do you understand?!" he half asked half demanded.

"Yes father." Atemu said lowly, he knew he was in trouble as his father had never spoken to him like that before, ever…

Atemu winced as the door slammed behind his father.

Lady Minerva wrapped her arms round Atemu "Don't worry prince Atemu we'll be okay."

He pushed her away "There is no we, I've gotten what I wanted, I have no further use for you." He said coldly

"But…"

The prince looked at her and laughed, "Did you really think I meant what I said to you?"

"Didn't you?" she asked close to tears

Atemu shook his head "No, the only things I said that were true were my feelings regarding that withered old crone of a Japanese empress."

Upset the girl got out of the bed, gathered her clothes and, after hurriedly dressing fled the room.

* * *

The pharaoh reached the throne room to find the empress Yugi waiting for him, hearing him enter she turned "Is this your idea of a marriage proposal pharaoh?" she asked angrily but with a hint of sadness in her voice "Asking me to marry a man who would willingly grace the beds of others?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "Empress Yugi, I cannot begin to apologise enough for my son's behaviour."

Upon hearing the angry but apologetic tone of his voice Yugi mentally sighed, "Pharaoh, there is no reason for you to apologise you had nothing to do with prince Atemu's actions." Yugi said

"But still I feel somewhat guilty."

"Why?" Yugi asked as she sat next to the pharaoh

Aknamkanon sighed, "I should have curtailed his activities more when he was younger, I knew he slept with a different person virtually every night, I should have stopped him, I should have…"

"Aknamkanon stop!" Yugi almost yelled at him, then her voice turned softer "Look, I knew some of Atemu's reputation before I arrived, but I thought that maybe the fact that he would soon be married would have quelled his appetite but it seems I was wrong." She sighed as she sat back, "I do not know how my council will react when they are told of this."

"Is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" the pharaoh asked

"I am sorry pharaoh but I cannot, and will not marry a man who would cheat on me at the first chance."

Aknamkanon chuckled "I meant won't you at least stay for the festivities?"

Under her veil Yugi blushed and thought for a few moments before saying, "As a favour to you pharaoh Aknamkanon I will stay a few more days, what do you have planned?"

"Well, first there will be a banquet and then I had planned an evening of dancing."

"That sounds wonderful!" Yugi said, her enthusiasm showing through, after all she loved to dance.

The throne room doors suddenly opened and a guard walked up to the pair and bowed "Pharaoh, empress Yugi lady Minerva is outside."

"Show her in." he commanded

"What will you do?" Yugi asked

"What would be the punishment in Japan?" the pharaoh replied

"As she willingly bedded someone she knew was betrothed to another she would be branded a whore. What would happen to her here?" Yugi asked.

"She would be stripped of her title and whipped." The pharaoh thought for a moment, you know what? I think I like the Japanese method better." He pondered for a moment then said, "Hmm I think I'll combine the two."

"Pharaoh?" Yugi said, wondering what he'd come up with.

The guard led the girl to the throne where she willingly knelt "Pharaoh I..."

"Silence!" he commanded, "I did not give you permission to speak."

She stayed where she was, her posture stiffened as she waited for her pharaoh's judgment.

"You knew prince Atemu was betrothed did you not?"

"Yes pharaoh I knew." The girl replied

"And yet you still willingly bedded him!" The pharaoh said angrily

Minerva just nodded, she was afraid to speak in case she angered the pharaoh or the empress for that matter.

"In that case you will be stripped of your title and you will be branded as a common whore."

The girl looked up horrified "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can." He said angrily, he looked up from the girl "Guard!"

The guard ran over and bowed before his pharaoh

"You will take the girl to the dungeons where you will make up a hot iron consisting of a small w and with it brand her a slave's whore, she will be given the name Odjit."

The girl screamed as she was led away, "Please pharaoh! Let me explain!"

The pharaoh ignored her pleas, both he and the empress Yugi stayed silent until the throne room doors closed leaving the two of them alone.

"Odjit?" Yugi finally asked

"Yes." The pharaoh said, "In my language it means 'wicked'"

Yugi sat quiet for a moment "Pharaoh, can I ask you something?"

"Of course empress Yugi, what did you want to know?"

"What did you mean by 'a slave's whore'?" she asked quietly

"She will now be branded with a small 'w' on her left cheek and then placed in one of the cities whore houses, the nobles, seeing the mark will know she is only fit for the use of the common people."

"You have a 'house' for the people to use?" Yugi asked in surprise

"But of course, we find that the happier the people are the harder they will work and less chance they will rebel."

Yugi was quiet for a moment before she addressed the pharaoh "You know I think I will stay, I have much to learn."

"Empress Yugi I did not mean to imply." Aknamkanon said nervously

Yugi held her hand up "No pharaoh, I know you didn't but remember, I have not been the empress for long and my people have lived under tyranny for a long time." She stood up and Aknamkanon watched her walk over to the window "I want to show my people that they have nothing to fear from me but I'm not sure how to go about showing them."

Aknamkanon was about to answer her when they were interrupted by a soft baritone voice. "Father, empress Yugi."

"Yes Yami?" Aknamkanon said, "What did you want?"

"Um if it's okay may I speak to empress Yugi."

"Of course." Aknamkanon said moving to the side

Yami bent his head slightly "Father I meant could I possibly speak to her majesty alone?"

"I don't know son." Aknamkanon said

"It's alright pharaoh." Yugi said "I do not mind. Since I have been here prince Yami and I have become friends."

Aknamkanon looked between the two of them, "Very well, I'll be in my office if you should need me." Aknamkanon said as he walked away.

* * *

Yugi waited patiently, she could see that the prince was nervous, but of what she did not know. She watched him as he paced the room talking to himself, he stopped and turned to look at her "Um empress Yugi." he started, then stopped and started pacing again.

Yugi rolled her eyes, they were going to be all day at this rate! She decided to help him along "Please prince Yami just call me Yugi."

"But…but." The young prince stammered nervously.

The empress stood up and placed her hands on the prince's shoulders "Calm down prince Yami, what is it you would talk to me about?"

Suddenly Yami couldn't think, the closeness of the empress made his head spin and before he knew what he was doing he had pulled the surprised woman into a passionate kiss, the only thing Yami regretted was the veil covering the woman's head, it had prevented him exploring the depths of her mouth.

* * *

A.N

_Please note I know absolutely nothing about ancient Japanese customs so I am using a hell of a lot of poetic licence in the first part of this story, I can only beg the forgiveness for my ignorance to those in the know. To everyone else I hope you enjoyed this first chapter._

_C.K_


	2. Uncertain Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

I can only apologise for not updating any of my stories earlier but I've had to buy a new computer whilst hoping my laptop gets over its nervous breakdown and decides to work properly again…

* * *

Uncertain Thoughts

When Yami finally broke the kiss he was mortified, he had only been thinking about what it would be like to kiss her, he hadn't actually meant to do it! He stepped back, turned and walked briskly to the door hoping to make his escape before the empress could gather her wits after his foolish endeavour, sadly for Yami he didn't quite make it

"Prince Yami?" the empress said quietly

Yami stopped but didn't look round or answer, instead he lowered his head.

"Why?" she asked softly

Yami sighed, "I am sorry your majesty but I could not help myself." He turned his head slightly towards the empress, "During these past few weeks I have developed strong feelings for you and foolishly I acted with my heart and not my head."

Yami stiffened as he heard soft footsteps walking towards him and he was in half a mind to run but he stayed where he was, he knew he'd have to face the woman eventually so why not now instead of later when her anger had had the chance to grow, his shoulders sagged as he inwardly groaned _'my father's going to kill me when he learns of this.'_

With his eyes still looking at the ground Yami saw the dainty feet of the Japanese empress stop in front of him "Do you not think prince Yami, that since you helped yourself to a kiss from me shouldn't we at least discuss your reasoning's?"

"I told you my reasoning's empress." Yami mumbled

Unseen by Yami Yugi smiled, "Won't you at least look at me and tell me what those feelings are?"

"No. I cannot!" Yami nearly yelled at her, then his voice softened to almost a whisper "You are here for Atemu." he said sadly before he walked round the surprised woman trying to leave the room before anything else could be said.

"Prince Yami!" Yugi called

Yami stopped again and waited to hear what the woman had to say, what she said however surprised him…

"The marriage between Atemu and I is not going to happen." Yugi said quietly

He turned sharply "It is not?" he asked

"No. It is not." The empress said as she turned away in shame

"May I ask why?"

The empress walked towards the window and looked out across the city for a few moments before she answered him "You will have to ask him or your father." She said as she turned, walked passed Yami and left the room heading towards her new chambers. Prince Yami turned and followed her out of the room and stood by the throne room doors watching her until she rounded the corner.

* * *

Yami walked back into the throne room and knocked on his father's office door. "Come in." Aknamkanon said

Yami opened the door "May I speak with you father?"

"Of course Yami what is it?"

Yami frowned "Empress Yugi just told me that her wedding to Atemu is not taking place."

"That's right." Aknamkanon said "What of it?"

"I just wanted to know why."

"You must ask her that question."

Yami sighed as he sat in one of the chairs opposite his father "She told me to ask you or Atemu."

"So you thought you'd come and ask me?" Aknamkanon said with a quirked eyebrow

"Yes." Yami answered quietly

"I see, any particular reason why?" Aknamkanon asked

Yami looked his father in the eye and nodded "Yes, I know that unlike Atemu, you at least, will tell me the truth."

After thinking for a moment Aknamkanon nodded "Very well Yami I will tell you what you want to know."

Yami sat there and listened as his father explained what had happened earlier in the empress's chambers, about how she had caught Atemu in bed with another woman, about the insulting way he had spoken to the girl about the empress, the more Yami heard the angrier he had gotten.

"Could she have been making this up father?" Yami asked hoping beyond hope his suspicions were wrong

"No my son I heard what Atemu had said about her." He stood up and looked out of his office window "He made me ashamed to admit that he was my son and the next pharaoh. Ra knows what effect this will have on our relations with Japan."

Yami knowing his father needed time stood up "Thank you father for being honest with me."

Aknamkanon just waved him off but Yami wasn't annoyed he knew his father needed time to think, and come to think of it so did he…

As he walked back to his rooms he thought about when the empress had first arrived on Egyptian soil. He had been the one to greet her when she had first arrived at the palace and even though it was only a few words that they had spoken to each other he had found himself captivated by her voice when she had finally thanked him.

Whilst Atemu had gone out of his way to avoid her, he had gone out of his way to spend time with her and he'd soon learned of her quick mind and somewhat playful nature.  
After a couple of weeks of knowing her he had decided that if Atemu continued to show an unwillingness to meet with her let alone wed her then he would try and woo her himself. Yes, he had heard his brother's taunts concerning the empress's looks and age but he took no notice of them, beauty didn't matter to him, what did it matter what she looked like, or if she were older? It was the personality of the person that he was most interested in, and to Yami the empress of Japan was pretty damn perfect…

After digesting what his father had said Yami left Aknamkanon's office intent on finding the empress and hopefully spend a little time with her. On his way to her rooms he spotted a servant carrying a tray holding a small bowl of fruit and a large pitcher, "Where are you going with those?" he asked

The servant gave a small bow "The empress asked for some fruit and water to be taken to her."

"Where is she?" Yami asked

"In her rooms highness."

Yami took the tray from the girl "You are dismissed I will take the tray to her majesty."

The girl bowed again "By your command prince Yami."

* * *

After requesting a servant to bring her some fruit Yugi entered her new chambers, looked round and sighed, unlike those in her own palace where each suite of rooms was decorated with a different theme these were no different to the ones she had just vacated, both made of the same sandstone blocks and both adorned with the story of the present pharaoh's triumphs, she shook her head as she noticed that none of his failures, -and she knew there were some-, had not been recorded.  
She sat on the overly large bed and wondered to whom it was that Yami had gone to speak? If Yugi had guessed right she figured that he would have gone to his father to ask his questions rather than Atemu.

Absently Yugi picked up one of the pillows and hugged it tightly, she felt so lonely and was starting to regret agreeing to stay for a while longer, she needed to get out of there, to escape, for even as an empress in Japan she had had more freedom than what she had now.

She couldn't bear the way her former 'intended' husband had treated her, but she also knew that she would be eternally grateful to prince Yami who had gone out of his way to make her feel at home…what Yugi had failed to notice, was that Yami's actions were born from more than just friendship, and she in turn had started to feel more than just friendship towards the second son born of the pharaoh.

Yugi, in her sullen, melancholy state decided to send for her grandfather, advisor and acting emperor Solomon, she needed his advice, his wisdom, having made up her mind she walked over to the desk and finding a piece of papyrus she wrote a short note, sealing the letter she handed it to a guard and told him to make sure it was delivered to the acting emperor of Japan as soon as possible. The guard not knowing what to do handed it to his pharaoh "Excuse me pharaoh but what should I do with this letter?"

The pharaoh read the first few lines before sealing it again "Send your fastest rider to give this to the acting emperor."

* * *

Yami walked towards the empress's rooms and with every step he took he was becoming less certain that she would want to see him after his behaviour earlier, he was still lost in thought when he realised that he'd reached the empress's rooms. _'Well I'm here' _he thought _'I might as well get it over with'. _He took a deep breath as he finally summoned enough courage to knock on her door.

"Come in!" he heard the woman say and stealing himself Yami opened the door, he spotted the empress with her back to him but what he immediately noticed was she had no veil covering her head he was tempted to run up to her and take a peek, but deciding against it he stayed where he was.

"Just put the tray on the table and leave." She commanded softly

Yami closed the door and unseen by Yugi gave a small smile and got down on one knee, "I know I broke protocol earlier but I didn't think I would be dismissed so easily your majesty."

Yugi gasped and threw her veil over her head before turning to Yami "What are you doing here?"

Yami stood back up and put the tray down "My father told me what happened earlier." He said sadly as he walked further into the room "I'm sorry empress."

Yugi put her hand up to stop him "Don't be." she said calmly "It is not your fault, prince Atemu is the one who should apologise not you."

"But still." Yami said "His lack of manners reflects badly on my father, on Egypt, on me."

Yugi chuckled "No. The only one they reflect on is him." She turned to the small window "I have sent word asking my grandfather to join me here."

"May I ask why empress Yugi?"

"I am in need of his guidance." The two of them were silent for a moment when Yugi spoke again "Prince Yami, I must request that you leave my chambers."

Yami sighed "I am sorry your majesty I did not mean to anger you with my actions earlier, nor my presence now."

Yugi chuckled "You have not angered me prince Yami, I just wish to be alone for awhile, it, has been a most taxing day."

Although she couldn't see it Yami bowed "Of course empress how thoughtless of me." Yami turned and left. Once Yugi was sure she was on her own she let out a deep breath, things were getting harder for her and her growing attraction to prince Yami was not helping matters…


	3. A Different Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

A Different Choice

As Yami left the empress's quarters he met his father, "What are you doing in this wing Yami?" Aknamkanon asked

"I've just been to see empress Yugi."

"What for? I thought I made it clear that this wing is off limits."

"I'm sorry father I didn't realise I had been included the list of 'persona non grata' I wasn't aware I'd done anything to upset her majesty."

Aknamkanon sighed "No Yami, you have not it's just that I don't want anything else happen that would upset the empress."

"Are you that worried father?"

"Frankly Yami I am a little, there's no telling what affect Atemu's behaviour has had on the woman."

"Well I did try to apologise to her but she said I had no need, her anger only extended to Atemu."

"Then I pray to Ra you are right."

"Talking of Atemu, have you spoken to him yet?" Yami asked

Aknamkanon shook his head "No not yet I thought I'd best let my anger lessen before doing so, but I will talk to him shortly."

"Can I ask you something else father?"

"What is it Yami?"

"I was wondering if I might be able to move into rooms of my own."

"But you've always shared with Atemu." Aknamkanon said surprise lacing his voice. "Why change now, after all these years?"

Yami shook his head "I'm sorry father but Atemu's behaviour is beginning to get to me, it was bad enough I had to listen to him being intimate with someone every night, but this with the empress is the last straw."

"Every night?" Aknamkanon asked, "I had no idea."

Yami nodded "It doesn't matter what their social status, male or female if he wants them he has them." he looked at his father "If he finds out someone is untouched he goes out of his way to charm them into bed be they noble or slave."

"Very well." Aknamkanon said "Get your things together while I have a quick word with the empress, and we'll find you some new rooms after I've spoken to Atemu."

"Thank you father." Yami said before he walked to the rooms he shared with Atemu.

"Yami!" Aknamkanon called back

"Yes father?"

"I'll be along as soon as I'm done talking to the empress, it won't take long."

Yami nodded before he continued on his way.

As Yami turned into the hallway that led to his and Atemu's shared rooms he spotted Atemu talking to a pretty young servant. "Atemu!" he called out, surprised the serving girl who had been just about to give in to the crown prince's charms rushed off.

"I'll kill you Yami!" Atemu growled "I was this close to taking her innocence." he said holding his finger and thumb close together.

"I doubt you'd want to do that right now, father will be along to see you soon, concerning your behaviour towards the empress."

"Oh please." Atemu said dismissively, father will only lecture me on my responsibilities like he usually does then the matter will be forgotten." Atemu said as he and Yami walked to their chambers.

"Not this time Atemu."

Both princes jumped at the sound of their father's angry voice. He walked closer "I told you not to leave your chambers!"

"But…"

"No buts Atemu! What you have done regarding the empress is reprehensible! Ra only knows what the Japanese council are going to say let alone the people!"

"Oh please father." Atemu said arrogantly "What can they possibly do to us, to Egypt, the greatest nation on earth?"

The pharaoh sighed, "Atemu, the Japanese nation has an army that rivals if not exceeds our own, their magic is just as strong as ours."

Atemu sat on one of the comfortable chairs, "It doesn't matter father I will not marry that old woman!"

While Atemu and their father had been talking Yami slipped into his bedroom and had started gathering his thing together, he couldn't wait to get his own rooms, he needed to think, he needed to think about what he'd done earlier, about Atemu's behaviour towards the Japanese empress and more importantly the feelings he had developed for said woman.

He was interrupted in his musings by his father walking into his bedroom, "Are you ready Yami?"

"Yes father, I can come back for the rest later."

"Come on then."

"Where are you going?" Atemu asked his younger brother, noticing the stuff piled in Yami's arms.

Yami looked at him "I'm moving into rooms of my own."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Yami said as he walked out with his father, before closing the door Aknamkanon turned to his oldest son "I have posted guards and they have been told to shadow you, you are not to leave these rooms except to eat and no one is to enter without being escorted."

Atemu looked at his father in shock "But."

"No Atemu, I have had enough, it is about time you thought of Egypt instead of yourself."

Atemu stood frozen as his father closed the door on him. _Had he really pushed his father too far this time? _He wondered. He sat down heavily he never thought his father would punish him let alone place guards at his door!

* * *

Yugi walked into the dining hall and sat down, as soon as she did so a servant placed the meal of the day in front of her.

Yugi still couldn't get used to that, back in Japan she could have anything she wanted, but she supposed that here in a country that was mostly dry you have to have what you could get…

"Thank you" She said absently.

She was beginning to wonder if she'd done the right thing by asking her grandfather to join her, she was still deep in thought she didn't hear the pharaoh approach. "Do you mind if I join you empress Yugi?"

She jumped and held her hand to her heart "Oh!"

Aknamkanon chuckled, "I'm sorry empress I didn't mean to startle you."

Returning the laugh Yugi gestured for the pharaoh to sit down, it's alright pharaoh I was just wondering about how to break the news to my grandfather when he arrives."

"You summoned him here as well as the acting emperor?" Aknamkanon asked

Yugi chuckled, "Pharaoh, my grandfather _is _the acting emperor."

"I see." Said Aknamkanon "May I ask why you sent for him?"

Yugi sighed "What choice did I have pharaoh? I am unsure of what my next step should be."

"It won't lead to war between our countries will it?" the pharaoh asked

"No pharaoh it won't lead to war." Yugi looked down at her plate "But it will lead to public condemnation and humiliation of the crown prince if not Egypt herself, I'm sorry pharaoh but when my people hear of prince Atemu's treatment towards their empress they will demand some kind of retribution towards him."

Aknamkanon sighed, "At least you are not angry with us empress"

"No pharaoh, it is as I told prince Yami earlier when he came to see me, the only anger I hold is towards crown prince Atemu, I mean he didn't even give me a chance or even take the time to meet me before forming his own opinions and starting his derogatory comments."

Yugi looked up at the pharaoh and made a decision, "Pharaoh, as a sign of our continuing friendship I would like for you to call me Yugi."

"But." The pharaoh said

"No pharaoh, I would prefer it you would." She blushed slightly "It would make me feel more at home."

Aknamkanon smiled "Very well Yugi, then I insist that you call me Aknamkanon."

The clearing of a throat made both Yugi and Aknamkanon look round "May I join you father, empress?" Yami asked

Before Aknamkanon could agree

Yugi spoke up first "I would rather you didn't prince Yami I have things I wish to discuss with your father."

"Oh, okay." Yami replied.

Seeing the dejected look on the prince's face Yugi inwardly sighed, "It's okay prince Yami you may join us, I can always to the pharaoh later."

Yami's face brightened and he sat down next to the empress, as he did so a servant arrived with his meal.

Atemu, deciding he'd had enough of the solitude forced upon him by his father walked down to the dining hall, angered by the guards now following him, he had tried to dismiss them but they had told him that the pharaoh had said that his orders exceeded Atemu's and they were not to listen to him… his original plan had been to find the slave girl from earlier, but he soon changed his mind when he saw his father, who was sitting with Yami and the Japanese woman, glaring at him. Atemu sat at a table on his own.

Atemu looked on with distaste as his brother and father talked and laughed with the Japanese hag. It wasn't long before Yugi and Aknamkanon had finished their meal and left the dining hall talking quietly between themselves and leaving Yami alone. Atemu stood up and taking his food with him joined his brother, "So." He asked, "When is the old hag leaving?"

Yami suddenly losing his appetite stood up and looked at Atemu "You are an idiot Atemu." He said quietly before leaving a stunned Atemu sitting at the table.

* * *

Yugi and the pharaoh had gone to the throne room knowing that they would get their privacy there, they were sitting on a couple of the throne room chairs, "I don't know what else to do Aknamkanon." Yugi sighed, "My grandfather will not arrive until after the banquet you are planning on having, so I will stay until then but, after he arrives who knows."

"I'm surprised he's allowed you to stay away from Japan for so long, I mean surly the people need their empress."

Yugi chuckled "At the moment my grandfather holds the reigns of power, until I become of age I am empress in name only." "I'm sorry you've had to go through this Yugi." Aknamkanon said sadly, any answer Yugi was going to give was interrupted by prince Yami entering the throne room.

Yami stood in front of the throne room doors, took a deep breath and composed himself before entering the room, and, showing more confidence than he actually had, he walked up to where the empress was sitting, Yami got down on one knee and took the woman's hand.

"Prince Yami? What?" she started to say, she noticed that the pharaoh had moved away so that they could talk privately.

"I want to offer myself as the future husband to you Yugi, the empress of Japan." Yami said.

"Why would you do this?" Yugi asked.

"Your majesty, since you first arrived on Egypt's soil, and because of Atemu's ignorance towards you I had made it my mission to make you feel welcome."

"And you have." Yugi smiled "And I thank you prince Yami, for you have made my stay more bearable than it would have otherwise been."

"Empress Yugi." Yami said "My feelings for you have grown from mere friendship to those of love, empress Yugi will you marry me instead of Atemu?"

Under her veil Yugi smiled "Prince Yami it is not necessary for you to offer yourself."

Yami looked at the veiled woman, "I know of the rumours surrounding you and of Atemu's taunts, but I care not, beauty as they say is not always on the outside." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss upon it, ""Besides what good is a beautiful vessel if the soul, and heart is tainted and dark?"

Yugi turned to the pharaoh, "May I speak with prince Yami alone for a moment?"

"Of course, you may use my office."

"And we will not be heard?"

"No empress you will not be heard."

"Very well." Yugi said as she stood up.

Yami led her to Aknamkanon's office and closed the door behind them Yugi turned to face the young prince "Why are you really doing this prince Yami?" she asked

Yami sighed, "I already told you empress. I have grown to love you."

Yugi was surprised "You really are in love with me aren't you?"

Yami nodded

"And you really want to marry me?"

"Yes." Yami said quietly. He spoke with such tenderness Yugi couldn't help but believe him.

"How about I make a deal with you."

Yami raised his eyebrows "What kind of deal empress?"

"It is simple, when I return to Japan you will come with me and stay for one month if, by the end of that time you still wish to marry me we will return here to Egypt, however, if you decide within the initial month that I'm not what you want then you are free to leave and return home, no questions asked."

Yami took Yugi's hand again "There is no need, the wedding will take place on its original date."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked

"Quite sure my empress." Yami said kissing Yugi's hand

"Then we should inform your father." Yugi said breathlessly.

Still holding Yugi's hand Yami led her back into the throne room "Father." Yami said.

"What is it my son?"

"The wedding will go ahead as planned with myself taking Atemu's place."

"What! Yami you don't have to do this." Aknamkanon said

"I know I don't." Yami replied, he looked at the empress and smiled, "But I want to father, I love her."

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want Yami?" Aknamkanon asked again

"Yes father, it is."

The pharaoh, hearing the conviction in his son's voice and then seeing the way his son looked at the Japanese woman, with such love, such passion he couldn't do anything else but give the couple his blessing. He just hoped the acting emperor of Japan would agree.

Yugi turned to Yami "Would you mind leaving us I wish to discuss something with the pharaoh."

Yami smiled "Of course." He kissed Yugi's hand and left the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about Yugi?"

Yugi grinned "Well due to Yami's somewhat unorthodox marriage proposal I too would like to break with the traditions of my country."

Aknamkanon quirked an eyebrow, "Care to explain your idea."

"But of course." Yugi said as she sat down "I believe you have a ball coming up soon."

"Yes we do, in three days but what does that have to do with anything?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Well, I was thinking, what if I arrived at the ball before you and the princes?"

"Why would you do that?"

"To test Yami." Yugi said

"And just how do you intend to do that?" the pharaoh asked

"Well I was planning to be there unannounced and uncovered then I would be able to gauge your son's true feelings."

Aknamkanon looked at the small woman "You want to show Yami what he has gained and Atemu what he has lost."

Yugi nodded "But there is something else Aknamkanon."

"What's that Yugi?"

"I just want to be sure that unlike Atemu Yami won't be tempted by another's beauty."

"I see." Aknamkanon said stiffly and Yugi sighed

"I'm sorry pharaoh, I don't mean to besmirch prince Yami's name so, but I'm afraid that Atemu's earlier actions have left me somewhat reluctant to trust in others."

Hearing the girl's reasoning Aknamkanon softened, "That is to be understood empress." He paused "if that is what you want to do I will not stop you nor will I reveal your secret." He walked over to one of the windows, and, after looking out for a few minutes he turned to the woman. "There is one thing I would ask of you though."

"What is that pharaoh?"

"Will you show me who you really are?"

"Yugi smiled softly, "Of course pharaoh you only had to ask."

"Will you show me now?"

"Of course pharaoh, may we go into your office?"

The pharaoh nodded "Follow me." He said and dutifully Yugi followed him.

The pharaoh led Yugi led her into his office and closed the door behind them. As soon as he did so Yugi turned to face the pharaoh removing her veil as she did so.

The pharaoh's eyes widened "By the gods." He whispered as he looked upon what he considered to be the face of perfection.

'_Yami is a lucky man, a very lucky man indeed.'_ He smiled when Yugi blushed.

Yugi replaced her veil and waited.

"I think your idea is a good one Yugi, and I will not try and change your mind but I will tell you now that Atemu will be beside himself with anger."

"Why?" Yugi asked

The pharaoh sighed again "You have seen flashes of Atemu's arrogance, he will believe that beauty such as yours belongs to him and him only.

Yugi turned cold "Yes well he put a stop to that when he bedded the whore."

Aknamkanon was worried about something and Yugi had a feeling she knew what it was. "Do not worry pharaoh, I am not marrying Yami just to spite Atemu. I truly believe that he loves me and I know that I will grow to love Yami more than I do now." She looked down, embarrassed by her own admissions.

After promising Yugi that he would not reveal what she looked like

Aknamkanon and Yugi went their separate ways.

After Yugi had made it back to her rooms she sorted through her wardrobe searching for the perfect outfit. She finally settled on a sleeveless white dress, the top fitted her snugly showing off her curves at their best, the skirt had a slight flair to it, keeping the wearers hips a secret yet the almost see-through fabric was most tantalising.

She also pulled out a pair of dainty white slippers and several pieces of gold jewellery and placed them ready for the night when she would wear them…

* * *

It had been a long three days for Yami, ever since Atemu had learned of his proposal to the Japanese hag Atemu had teased him mercilessly about offering himself as a sacrifice to the ugly old hag and how he was glad it was Yami that was going to marry her instead of him… it didn't matter what Yami tried to say Atemu had convinced himself that empress Yugi was old and ugly and nothing anyone said could change his mind. Atemu also continued to sleep with whomever he wanted; the only change was now, he would check to see if the room was being used.

The day of the ball had finally arrived and Yugi started to get ready, she took an early bath and washed her long hair and as she waited for it to dry she applied a little light make up, just enough to give her a little colour. She slipped on the dress and slippers and over the top she wore a blue floor length waistcoat that did up with one hook and eye at the waist, again the garment was designed to show her figure off at its best. She placed the gold jewellery in her ears, on her fingers, round her neck and one especially wide band round her upper arm. When she felt she was ready she made her way to the banqueting hall.

As Yugi entered the hall she could feel the eyes of several men on her but she wasn't interested she had eyes for only one man and she prayed to all the Japanese gods that he would not let her down.

Suddenly everything went quiet as the pharaoh and the two princes entered the room, everyone including Yugi bowed. They made their way to the head of the table "Welcome everyone! Please sit and eat your fill, the night is young!"

Everyone sat down after the pharaoh had done so. Yugi was sat next to prince Yami but on a different table. The long tables had been pushed together and at one end a smaller table had been set, the table where the Egyptian royal family now sat.

Yugi sat at the start of the facing table. All through the meal Yugi could feel Atemu's eyes upon her, looking her over, appraising her…she noticed when Atemu's eyes darted to her throat as she swallowed her wine. She could also see the lust building in his eyes, however, she ignored him when, with a seductive smile he sent a wink her way, in favour of talking to prince Yami.

Atemu felt his heart give a little flip when her heard her sweet laughter. _'I wonder, what would she sound like in passion.' _Atemu thought, he was still watching her closely when the meal ended.

On the other hand Yugi noticed that Yami kept his eyes on the door as if he were waiting for someone to enter.

"Prince Yami?" she asked quietly

"Yes." He answered absently

"You seem…distracted."

Yami looked at the woman that had spoken to him, "Ah sorry, but it seems that empress Yugi will not be joining us this evening."

Yugi could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry prince Yami I'm sure she'll arrive after the meal has ended."

Yami suddenly looked delighted at the news and Yugi couldn't help but laugh "You seem smitten my prince."

Yami blushed a little, "I know I've never seen her without her veil and that she was originally here for Atemu but here." He placed his hand over his heart "I know it's right." Yugi inwardly swooned at Yami's words, they meant more to her than all the riches of both of their kingdoms.


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Revelations

Yugi and prince Yami had several small conversations during dinner and Yugi could see that even though the prince was pleasant and attentive enough when conversing with her his thoughts were obviously elsewhere, and she had a feeling she knew where, his eyes told her as much in the way they kept flicking towards the door, Yugi had gotten her answer.

When the meal finally ended, the guests moved from the tables to the centre of the room where there was plenty of room for dancing should they so wish. The musicians started to play while the servants cleared the tables of the empty dishes and then broke them down into several smaller tables and dotted them around the edge of the room with chairs for anyone who wanted to forgo the dancing and just sit down.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon watched over the proceedings with his two sons by his side, when Atemu's attention was taken by the exotic beauty walking towards them, he licked his lips as he watched her graceful movements, _'I knew she wouldn't be able to resist' _he thought smugly. The girl bowed before the pharaoh, her long tri-coloured hair, Atemu noticed, fell over her shoulder and brushed the ground as she did so, Atemu was surprised when instead of talking to him she turned to his younger brother Yami.

"Prince Yami." She said shyly "I was wondering if you would care to dance with me."

"I'm sor…" he didn't get to finish as Aknamkanon said

"He'd love too."

Yami glared at his father who slapped him on the back and with a grin said, "Go and have some fun for a change Yami."

Still scowling Yami led the girl to the dance floor where they started to dance, the music was slow and therefore fairly quiet so it gave her a chance to talk to him "You are angry my prince." She stated.

Yami sighed, "I'm sorry my lady I do not mean to be but I'm not sure how empress Yugi will react if she sees me dancing with you, especially after…" he didn't finish

The girl pulled him closer and whispered, "I would not mind, as long as you only danced this way with me."

Yami looked down at the woman "Empress Yugi?" he whispered

Yugi smiled "Yes my prince."

In his shock Yami stopped dancing stepped back and looked her up and down. "But you…I thought that you…I mean…wow…just…wow…" Yami managed to stammer out as he looked into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, eyes that instantly reminded him of liquid amethyst. Finally able to draw his eyes away from hers he studied her flawless complexion, small nose and, perfectly shaped full lips. He unconsciously licked his lips even as he mentally shook his head. "Wait…I thought you could not show yourself until after we were married."

Yugi giggled as they started dancing again, "Well, after your somewhat unorthodox marriage proposal I wanted to show you what you were letting yourself in for."

He looked into the grinning face of his father. "I take it my father knows who you are?"

"Yes, I showed him a couple of days ago, so he would know that I was who I said I was when I appeared here tonight."

"So that's why he said I'd dance with you, he knew who you were."

Yugi smiled at him, "I hope you are not too disappointed with me?" Yugi said

Yami tightened his hold "No, never." He whispered. "How could I be? You are truly beautiful." Yami flushed a little "The most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Yugi blushed at Yami's words, "High praise indeed my prince, I thank you."

Yami pulled her even closer as they continued to dance, Yugi rested her head on Yami's strong shoulder, her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of being in Yami's arms, she jumped slightly when a smooth baritone voice spoke seductively.

"May I cut in?"

Reluctantly Yami was about to relinquish his hold on Yugi when she turned to look at Atemu "No you may not I am quite comfortable where I am." she said

Atemu grabbed the girls arm "Who are you, to deny me, the crown prince of Egypt?" he snapped

Yugi wrenched her arm from his grip "I am the empress Yugi." her eyes narrowed "Be thankful you are not in Japan such an action would see you severely flogged!" she hissed

"You!" Atemu's eyes widened "You're the empress!" Atemu said somewhat shocked, but before he could say anymore he was interrupted…

"What's going on here? Aknamkanon asked

"Nothing." Atemu said angrily before he walked away

"He's angry." Aknamkanon said

Yami sighed, "He wants Yugi." He said, then he looked at the young empress "Now he has seen just how beautiful you truly are he will try to make amends and woo you."

Yugi lay a soft kiss on his cheek "He'll be wasting his time. My mind is set." She took hold of one of Yami's hands "I am yours if you will still have me."

Angry, Atemu sat at one of the outer tables; he made a serving girl leave a full pitcher of wine on the table then dismissed her. He drank heavily as he watched his brother dance, talk and laugh with the unbelievably beautiful Japanese woman. _'She will be mine!' _Atemu thought as he continued to refuse all requests for dances.

As he continued to drink he continued to stare at the woman, mentally undressing her, but it was not enough, he wanted to see those delicious looking curves for real. How in Ra's name could he have been so wrong about her? How could he have misjudged her so? He continued to watch the stunning woman as she talked and laughed with his brother and father, the way she smiled at Yami made him burn, that smile should be directed at him!

'_Damn it!_ He thought as slammed his goblet down, there was no way in Ra's great lands he was going to loose one as beautiful as she to his damned brother!

Having seen enough Atemu unsteadily got to his feet and left the room, unaware his father was watching him angrily.

* * *

Instead of going to his rooms he walked to the hall where he knew the empress's rooms were and waited in the shadows for her to arrive. He swayed unsteadily even as he smirked, his seduction of the beautiful empress would begin tonight! As he leaned against the wall he began to imagine what it would be like to bed her, to touch her, to be buried…

Soft laughter pulled Atemu from his thoughts and he stepped further into the shadows when he heard Yami's voice.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening my empress?"

Yugi blushed lightly "I did my prince, and please, address me as Yugi."

"But you are…"

Yugi silenced him by placing a finger to his lips "When I am your wife will you still call me empress then?" she went slightly pink at her next statement "In moments of intimacy will you still address me by my title?"

Yami smiled "No, I guess not." he licked his suddenly dry lips "Yugi."

Yugi looked up at him "You know my veil will have to be replaced tomorrow don't you?"

Yami nodded "It is unfortunate but yes I know."

"Then, would you kiss me again?" Yugi flushed, "like you did that day in the throne room."

"Gladly." Yami whispered huskily before gently pulling the petit woman into his arms and kissing her.

Yugi heard the low throaty growl Yami made and opened her mouth, inviting Yami's tongue to enter and explore.

Yugi mewled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms round his neck, in the shadows Atemu was jealous, jealous and angry that his brother was sampling and enjoying, by the sounds of it, what rightfully belonged to him.

After Yugi had entered her rooms he waited until he was sure that Yami had left. He knocked on Yugi's door and when she opened it Atemu forced his way in.

"Why are you here prince Atemu?" she asked coldly

"To take back what is rightfully mine!" he said sharply

"You lost any 'rights' you may have had when I found you in bed with that whore!"

Atemu glared at her

"Now get out!"

"I don't think so empress." He snarled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body intending to wrap his arms round her and sample what his brother already had, "You were promised to me and by the gods I will have you!"

Yugi twisted from his grip "I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed

"Do not speak to me like that woman!" he said as he reached for her again.

"Or what? What will you do prince Atemu?" Yugi challenged the drunken prince.

She received her answer when Atemu backhanded her hard enough to send her crashing to the floor.

The sound of running could be heard and Yami and Aknamkanon arrived in time to see, but not stop, Atemu strike the young woman.

"Guards!" Aknamkanon shouted

Two guards appeared and knelt before the pharaoh "Escort prince Atemu to his chambers and don't let him leave them again!" he said angrily

"What if he gives us a direct order pharaoh?" one guard asked

"You are to take orders from no one but myself is that understood?"

"Yes pharaoh."

The guards stood up and grabbed Atemu "Unhand me at once!" he snarled as he tried to break free "She needs to be taught to whom she belongs."

"Atemu!"

Atemu stopped struggling at the sound of his father's angry voice, "They are following my orders." He turned back to the guards, "Now get him out of here!"

Before he was led away Atemu saw Yami rush to the empress's side and help her from the floor "Are you alright?" he asked

"I am now you're here." She said somewhat shakily

"Alright, everyone get some sleep we'll deal with this mess in the morning." Aknamkanon said before turning and heading to his own rooms, he closed his eyes to the fact that Yami was still with Yugi, if she needed him there so be it, tonight he would overlook the transgression.

"How did you know to come here?" she asked Yami

"Father and I were talking in the hall when we heard you and Atemu arguing, we came to see what was wrong."

Yugi sighed as she leaned into Yami's firm chest. "I'm glad that you did."

Yami wrapped his arms round the slightly shaking form of the empress and rested his head on hers, he closed his eyes and sighed, he knew this would not be the end of it, once Atemu had sobered up he would apologise and then wait for a few days before trying something else, Yami knew this for a fact, it's what Atemu always did when he'd upset someone he was trying to bed.

What worried Yami was that Atemu's ploy usually worked.


	5. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Repercussions

Atemu woke up with Ra's rays shining directly in his eyes, he groaned before hauling himself out of bed and stumbling into his bathing chambers, he was glad to see that the servants had already filled his bath and that the water was just at the right temperature to ease his aching muscles. His head was killing him, he knew that to be able to survive the day he'd need to see the healer and get a potion for his headache and to settle his stomach, talking of which it growled, he needed to eat. Sighing he got out of the bath, dried and dressed himself and walked to the door of his rooms, he opened it to find two guards barring his way.

"Move out of my way." He demanded

"We're sorry prince Atemu but you are to stay in your rooms."

"By whose order?!" he demanded

"The pharaoh, highness." The guard said

"I wish to go to the dining hall for breakfast." Atemu said

The guard bowed, "I'll have someone fetch it for you."

That angered the prince, "Inform my father that I wish to see him!" Atemu ordered before slamming the door closed.

After a short while a knock sounded and Atemu opened the door "What!" he yelled, his eyes widened when he found himself looking into the angry eyes of his father.

"Sorry father, come in."

Aknamkanon walked into Atemu's room and placed his breakfast tray on the table. "You wanted to see me Atemu?" he said his anger from last night still lacing his voice.

"Yes father, I want to know why I am being kept a prisoner in my own rooms?"

"Don't you think your attack on the empress Yugi deserves such action?" the pharaoh asked angrily

"What attack? I've never attacked the empress! And whoever says I did is lying!" Atemu looked at his father and his voice softened "Father I would never…"

"We saw you Atemu! Yami and I both witnessed you strike the woman!" Aknamkanon saw the confusion in his son's eyes and it was as he'd suspected, Atemu was to hung-over to remember what he'd done the night before.

"I will have a guard get a potion for you, perhaps when your head is clearer you will remember what it is you have done."

"But…"

"No buts Atemu and I have decided that you are to remain here in your rooms, nor will anyone other than myself or Yami, should he want to visit you, be able to enter until I say otherwise is that clear?"

"But…"

"Is that clear Atemu?" Aknamkanon asked angrily

"Yes father." Atemu answered sullenly

Without another word Aknamkanon left his son alone.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and tried to move but found he couldn't he was pinned down by someone lying on him, worriedly he looked down and was relieved to find the Japanese empress curled up on his chest, and least he hadn't bedded one of the palace whore…wait! The empress! Oh Ra what had they done last night? Yami looked down again and was relieved to see that they were both still fully dressed.

As Yugi snuggled into him further Yami tightened his hold on her, he laid his head back on the pillow as he thought about what had happened last night after his father had left…

**_*Flashback*_**

_Yami wrapped his arms round the slightly shaking form of the empress and rested his head on hers, he felt her sag against him so he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed, gently he lay her down and after kissing her on the forehead he made to leave. Yugi grabbed his wrist "Please." She whispered, "Stay with me."_

"_But Yugi I…" Yami saw the tears in her eyes and the darkening of her cheek where Atemu had assaulted her and sighed, "Alright Yugi I'll stay for a while." _

"_Thank you." She whispered and when Yami lay on the bed she snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms round her to hold her as she fell asleep, he was so comfortable and it felt so, so right to be holding her like this that Yami also fell asleep._

While he was thinking the about the night before he hadn't realised that Yugi had woken and was staring up at him with a small smile, she never said or did anything to alert him to the fact that she was awake, she was enjoying being in his arms too much and didn't want it to end too soon, she closed her eyes again.

"Good morning."

Yugi jumped when the soft voice of her love spoke. Yami chuckled and squeezed her "Come on empress it's time we were up."

Yugi raised the upper part of her body and looked down at him "Are we back to empress?" she asked sadly as she moved to get up and away from him, Yami pulled her back down against his body

"Empress…Yugi, I'm sorry I did not know if last nights invitation…" he didn't finish knowing Yugi would get the gist of what he was trying to say.

Yugi moved slightly until she was leaning over Yami "Please listen when I say I love you and no matter who is listening I want you to address me as Yugi." she looked deep into his eyes and as she moved closer she whispered "And never empress." With that she kissed him.

The kiss was deep and meaningful, Yami wrapped his arms around her and in one swift movement he had had them switch places, she was now under him and at his mercy, Yami could feel something stirring in the pit of his stomach, something that told him if they didn't stop now then there was no way this would not end up with her naked and writhing beneath him…

He suddenly sat up "Yami?" Yugi asked "What's wrong?"

Yami turned to look at her and smiled "Nothing."

Yugi noticed his cheeks colour slightly before he looked away again and she immediately understood, she sat up, wrapped her arms round his waist and laid her head against his back. "Thank you." She whispered.

Yami put his hands over hers "Why are you thanking me Yugi?"

The young woman chuckled "For not acting on your desires."

Yami grinned, "Had we already been married, then..." He turned to look at her "I would not have been so gentlemanly."

Yugi gave him a light squeeze "Nor would I have wanted you to."

After one last kiss Yami left Yugi's rooms to go to his own, so that they could both bathe and change before going down to breakfast.

* * *

Atemu had taken the potion the guard had gotten from the healers for him and he'd finished his breakfast, he was now lying on his bed with his arm across his forehead and his eyes closed trying to remember what had happened last night that would have made his father so angry _'and why in Ra's name would I attack the em…press?' _he quickly sat up when he remembered… Oh Ra the empress!

The woman whom he had belittled since her arrival, the woman about whom he had made such derogatory comments about her looks and age, the woman he'd convinced himself was an ugly old hag, was in fact… Atemu thought back to the woman he'd seen last night, the gorgeous, sexy woman he'd seen dancing with his brother, she was nothing like he'd imagined her to be, she had been so beautiful…he remembered, he was angry that he could lose her to his little brother, he remembered that he'd gotten even angrier when she refused to dance with him, preferring to stay wrapped within Yami's arms.

He'd gotten drunk…

Atemu stood up and went to his window, as he looked out he remembered that instead of coming back to his rooms like he had originally intended, he'd gone to her rooms and waited in the shadows for her, he'd wanted her and he was going to seduce her, they'd argued and he'd slapped…he groaned, "No wonder my father is angry." He said out loud "What was I thinking? I should have stayed away from her, this is going to make things even harder for me to repair."

Just thinking of the exquisite beauty that was empress Yugi, and remembering how, for that fleeting moment, it felt to have Yugi's lithe body pressed against his had made Atemu grow hard.

He groaned as he walked to the door, opening it he addressed one of the guards "Send for one of the more beautiful harem girls." He figured he could use one of the girls to relieve his frustrations until he could seduce the empress Yugi into his bed.

The guard bowed "I'm sorry prince Atemu but we are unable too, it's the pharaoh's orders." The guard added as if knowing what Atemu's next question was going to be.

"Then go tell my father I want to see him." Atemu said angrily before he closed the door and waited.

* * *

Yugi and Yami joined the pharaoh for breakfast "How are you this morning Yugi?" the pharaoh asked

"I am fine thank you Aknamkanon." She turned and smiled at Yami "Prince Yami was kind enough to stay with me last night."

Aknamkanon raised his eyebrows

"Nothing happened father." Yami said as he blushed a little

Yugi giggled "No, prince Yami was a perfect gentleman the whole night."

"Have you seen Atemu this morning?" Yami suddenly asked feeling a little embarrassed and wanting to change the subject.

Aknamkanon's face clouded "Yes I have seen him, he appears not to remember what happened last night."

Yami clenched his fists "I'll take great pleasure in reminding him." he growled,

Yugi laid her hand on his arm "No, prince Yami it is not necessary I'm sure it will come back to him, eventually."

"Where is he anyway?" Yami growled

"I have confined him to his room." Aknamkanon said

"I'm sure he'll be able while away his time with one or more members of the harem." Yami said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Not this time Yami, I have told the guards they are not to let anyone other than you and I into his rooms."

A guard walked up to where Aknamkanon was sitting with Yami and Yugi waiting to be acknowledged, "What it is?" pharaoh asked

"Excuse the interruption pharaoh but prince Atemu would like to see you."

"Did he say why he wanted to see my father?" Yami asked

The guard looked uncomfortable "Out with it man!" pharaoh said, "Prince Yami asked you a question!"

"Not exactly, he asked to see the pharaoh after we refused to summon a harem girl for him."

Aknamkanon sighed, "Very well I will see him presently."

The guard bowed and left.

Aknamkanon turned to Yami and sighed, "It would seem you know Atemu's habits quite well."

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the choppiness of this chapter, the next one will be better I proimise.


	6. Sugoroku Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sugoroku Arrives

Sugoroku had spent four days sailing from Japan to Egypt, he was not sure why his granddaughter had summoned him so suddenly, but as he leaned against the ships rail he promised himself he would find out.

He knew that his granddaughter had been against the union between her and Crown prince Atemu from the start but thought that she had gotten used to the idea…

_***Flashback.***_

"_Yugi your 18__th__ birthday is almost upon us." He looked into the face of his granddaughter the new empress of Japan._

"_I know grandfather." Yugi said her head slightly bowed "Rest assured I will lead my country to the best of my ability if not more."_

_Sugoroku sighed, "It is not that I wish to see you about."_

_Yugi raised her eyebrows "Oh, then what is it grandfather?"_

"_Yugi, before you can truly become empress you must take a husband."_

"_WHAT?!" Yugi looked up at the old man sharply "What do you mean I have to marry? And with whom is this union supposed to take place? I know of no suitable men."_

"_You need not worry about that small detail." Sugoroku said dismissively_

_Yugi narrowed her eyes "Why not?" she asked suspiciously_

"_Your future husband has already been chosen for you."_

"_Who is it?" Yugi asked_

"_Yugi." Sugoroku started_

"_Who. Is. It. Grandfather?" Yugi growled_

_Sugoroku sighed again "It is crown prince Atemu."_

"_What! That male whore?!" Yugi cried at her grandfather "You cannot be serious!"_

_Sugoroku stood up "I am quite serious Yugi, you will marry the crown prince!" Yugi looked to the old man "No. I will not, I refuse to marry a man who spends more time in the beds of others than his own!" she stormed to the door her anger evident._

_"How do you know of his reputation Yugi?" Sugoroku asked, hiding his anger, he hadn't wanted Yugi to find out about the crown prince's penchant for bed hopping._

_Yugi stopped, her hand on the door handle, "People talk grandfather." She turned to him "And I am not deaf." She added as she opened the door and walked out of the room._

A month had passed since their initial conversation and since then Yugi had refused to address the old man as grandfather but by the name she would refer to him by when in court as her advisor 'Sugoroku' and it had irked the old man no end that he could not reprimand her. He may have been her advisor as well as acting emperor until she married but the young empress's words were still law. Once again she had sent for him.

"_You wanted to see me empress?" Sugoroku asked_

_Yugi smiled "Yes grandpa I did." _

_Sugoroku raised his eyebrows; it had been awhile since she had called him grandfather, and an age since she had called him grandpa. He returned her smile "What can I do for you Yugi?"_

_"I have decided I will go to Egypt and meet the crown prince, perhaps the planned union can go ahead."_

_Sugoroku smiled again "It's what your father would have wanted."_

_"My father?" Yugi asked_

_"It was he who arranged for this marriage."_

_"I hadn't known." Yugi said sadly, she looked at her advisor "Send word to Egypt, I will arrive at the end of the month."_

_Sugoroku bowed, "Yes empress."_

_***Flashback ends.***_

Sugoroku shook his head '_At least I thought she'd come around.' _He thought to himself, he just hoped he had not been summoned to find out that the girl had changed her mind again. He looked out onto the horizon as he and the ship neared Egypt.

* * *

He was surprised when he was met at the docks by the pharaoh's chief advisor Shimon. "What? Am I not considered an honoured guest?" Sugoroku asked good-naturedly.

Shimon laughed, "You will be properly greeted at the palace gates."

Sugoroku gave Shimon a hug "How are you brother? How are you finding life here in Egypt?"

Returning the hug Shimon grinned, "I am fine. Come tell me your news." Shimon said as he led Sugoroku to one of the waiting carriages.

On the way back to the palace Shimon and Sugoroku talked about what had happened in the years they had been apart. Shimon tactfully leaving out the events since Yugi's arrival.

Sugoroku had been met at the gates by the pharaoh, prince Yami and his granddaughter. "Welcome to Egypt emperor Sugoroku." The pharaoh said

Sugoroku bowed "Thank you for your hospitality pharaoh, but you should address me as lord Sugoroku."

The pharaoh looked confused "But I thought you were the acting emperor." He said.

Sugoroku chuckled "I am but only in empress Yugi's absence."

The pharaoh smiled "Very well lord Sugoroku."

Smiling Sugoroku turned to his empress and bowed again "It is good to see you after so long empress."

Yugi rolled her eyes "Get up grandfather."

Sugoroku chuckled as Yugi gave him a hug "I missed you too." she looked at him sadly "I'm afraid we have something serious to discuss."

"Empress Yugi." the pharaoh said, "Could it not wait until he had settled in?"

Yugi blushed "Of course." She looked back at Sugoroku "Sorry I didn't think."

"It's alright my girl, now why don't you show me where I'm staying?"

"Follow me." The pharaoh said

"No. It's okay father, I know you're busy at the moment I'll show them the way."

"Very well them Yami, thank you." He looked at Sugoroku and Yugi "I'll see you both at dinner." The pharaoh walked back to his office.

Prince Yami smiled at Yugi and the old man "If you will follow me."

Several servants picked up Sugoroku's luggage and followed the empress and her advisor as prince Yami escorted them to his rooms.

"So." Sugoroku said "Where is Prince Atemu?"

Sugoroku didn't miss the stiffening of either Yugi or prince Yami "Prince Atemu is a little busy at the moment." Yami said

"To busy to meet the grandfather of his intended bride?" he asked tersly

"Grandpa please." Yugi implored "We will explain in a meeting with the pharaoh."

"Fine." Sugoroku said "But I will find out what is going on."

Yugi and Yami gave each other worried looks.

To Sugoroku dinner seemed a strange affair, instead of sitting together as he thought they would have done. He, Yugi, Shimon and the pharaoh sat at one end of the dining hall, whilst princes Atemu and Yami sat at the other end, prince Atemu looked sullen whilst prince Yami looked positively annoyed.

Prince Yami had wanted to sit with Yugi but the pharaoh had forbidden it, at least until Sugoroku had learned about what had occurred, reluctantly Yugi had agreed with the pharaoh, so Yami had no choice but to sit with his brother as the pharaoh would not let him eat his meal in his room.

Watching the brothers Sugoroku noticed that all through the meal not one word was spoken between them, he wondered why, he had always thought that the two princes were close.

* * *

Sugoroku was not pleased when he heard of the recent turn of events, Aknamkanon had decided it would be better to be truthful to Yugi's grandfather from the start, and he had been told of the change in wedding plans and why. He was presently standing in the pharaoh's private office with Yugi, the pharaoh and pharaoh's chief advisor Shimon.

"Because of crown prince Atemu's behaviour I think that empress Yugi should return home and look towards other borders for a suitable husband." Sugoroku said.

"But Grandfather I have found a suitable husband in prince Yami."

"But he is beneath you Yugi." Sugoroku said then he looked towards the pharaoh, "My apologies pharaoh I did not mean that how it sounded."

Aknamkanon raised his hand in affirmation that the Japanese advisors apology had been accepted and that his words had not been taken in offence.

Yugi glared at her grandfather-come advisor "In that case so is prince Atemu!" she emphasised the word prince.

"Yes but." Sugoroku said stubbornly "In time he would have become the pharaoh!"

"About that." Yugi mused "You never did explain how, if or when we married, was I supposed to rule Japan and he Egypt when he became pharaoh." She looked at both men "Would it not have made more sense for me to have married prince Yami in the first place?"

Sugoroku sighed and sat down next to Yugi, he took her hand "Yugi, you were never meant to be empress."

"What?!" Yugi said in shock

"The arrangement for the marriage was made after your mother gave birth to a second child, a son."

Yugi stared at him

"Your mother and the child died a few months after the arrangements were made, we never got round to breaking them."

Yugi wasn't sure how she felt about what she had just learned, she was empress not because it was her birthright but because the preferred choice had died…

If he had not then she would have been used as a tool, a tool used to set up a treaty between Japan and Egypt. Anger suddenly filled her, she stood up and clenched her fists.

"Listen to me grandfather and listen well, I hope you have contingency plans in place should I either die before my time, or am proven to be barren, because I will tell you here and now in front of the pharaoh and his advisor, that if I am forced to marry someone other than prince Yami do not expect any offspring because there will be none, I will never consummate the marriage!"

"Be reasonable Yugi." Sugoroku pleaded

"No grandfather I will not!" I accepted the arranged marriage because it had been planned for so long, but now that it has fallen through I will marry someone of my own choosing and I have chosen prince Yami." That said Yugi nodded towards the pharaoh then left the room.

* * *

Atemu who had been walking to the dining hall heading towards the kitchens for a snack and some female company jumped when he heard a door slam, he then saw the young empress angrily storm down the hallway towards her rooms. Atemu, knowing that she had been in a meeting with her grandfather and his father, decided that his snack and libido could wait, he was much more interested in trying to find out just what had upset the young woman so much.

When he reached the door to his father's office he could hear the two men talking, placing his ear on the door he listened to the conversation,

Aknamkanon looked at Sugoroku "What will you do now?"

The older man shook his head "I don't know, I suppose I could force her to go through with the marriage to prince Atemu."

When Atemu, still listening at the doors heard Sugoroku's last statement a smug Atemu decided to find the beautiful empress Yugi and tell her the news, that she would become his wife, and maybe he could get a sample of what was to come…he really should have stayed a little longer.

For the first time during the meeting Shimon spoke up, "What is the problem with Yugi marrying Yami anyway? They are in love with each other."

"They are?" Sugoroku asked in surprise, "I didn't know that."

Aknamkanon nodded then chuckled "Yes, because of Atemu's neglect of Yugi, Yami took it upon him self to make her feel welcome and well feelings developed."

The elderly Japanese man sighed again "If she will listen I think I'd better go and speak with her." He too left the pharaoh's study.

"Why are these things never simple Shimon?"

Shimon didn't answer the pharaoh knowing that it was a rhetorical question.


	7. A Difference of Opinion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Sorry for the delay in posting this but things at home have been pretty hectic…1 funeral, 2 weddings and a christening, Guess who got the job of planning them all? Yep, little ol' me. _

_To be honest I enjoyed myself except that one of the brides…has anyone seen the series Bridezilla? I still have nightmares about her…gods she was a pain in the butt…_

* * *

A Difference of Opinion

Back in her room Yugi flung herself on her bed and cried, she didn't know what hurt the most, finding out she was never meant to rule Japan or that her grandfather was against her marrying Yami, but it didn't take Yugi long to decide, she could live without ruling Japan but she couldn't live without Yami in her life, not now. There was a sharp rap on her door, wiping her eyes Yugi got up to open it and promptly wished she hadn't.

"What do you want prince Atemu?" she asked tersely

"Is that anyway to speak to your future husband?" he said with a smug smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her eyes narrowed

"Well." he said nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe "I heard what your grandfather said in my father's study."

"What did he say?" Yugi asked fearfully.

Atemu looked at her lustfully and smirked, "Only that he was thinking of forcing you to marry me."

To Atemu's surprise Yugi returned the smirk "Then you would not have heard that I had said I will marry no one other than prince Yami."

"Tell me Yugi, would it really be that bad being married to me?" he asked with a seductive smile.

Angered at the way he'd addressed her Yugi's look became fierce "First of all I'd prefer it if you would address me in the correct manner as dictated by my station, and secondly, yes it would." (Truthfully Yugi didn't care about her 'station' but when dealing with the arrogant Atemu it came in handy.)

Atemu stood straight, "Why?" he asked angered

"You dare ask me that! After your behaviour towards me since my arrival in your father's lands?" she asked incredulously

Atemu softened his angered look "Can we not put the past behind us and start again?"

Yugi snorted "Forget what? The hurtful words? The derogatory comments? The whore I found in your bed, or should I say with you in _my_ bed? And I suppose you would like me to pretend that the large bruise I now bear doesn't exist?"

Atemu's eyes widened Yu…empress" he said catching himself "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I wasn't myself that night."

Yugi was saved from answering him further by the arrival of her grandfather. "Am I interrupting?" he asked

"No grandfather, crown prince Atemu was just leaving." Yugi said coolly as she walked away from the door feeling safer now that her grandfather was here.

Knowing he was beaten for now Atemu bade the old man goodbye and left.

* * *

Sugoroku sat down on one of the chairs and Yugi watched him for a moment as he studied the room, "So tell me." He suddenly asked, "What was prince Atemu doing here?"

Yugi sighed, "Apparently he'd heard what happened in Aknamkanon's study, and came to make amends before my marriage to him went ahead."

"I see and what did you tell him?"

"That it wasn't going to happen."

"You always were stubborn Yugi." Sugoroku gently chided

"But I'm not sure why prince Atemu thought our marriage was going to go ahead though."

Sugoroku sighed, "After you left Aknamkanon's study I told him I was thinking of forcing you to go through with the marriage to Atemu." He deliberately didn't mention that Shimon had told him that his granddaughter and Yami were actually in love with one another, he waited for her reaction.

Angered, that her grandfather had even thought of forcing her into a marriage she didn't want Yugi took off her veil and threw it aside, "You want me to marry someone who would do this?" she said as she turned her head so her grandfather could see the extent of the bruising on her face.

Sugoroku's eyes widened upon seeing the large bruise that almost covered her left cheek "How, and why did he do that?" he demanded beside himself with anger.

Yugi explained that after Atemu's betrayal, on the night of the ball, with the pharaoh's knowledge and consent, she had gone to the banquet veil-less and unannounced, so she could test Yami, to see if, like Atemu he too would be tempted by another's beauty, and that when Atemu had seen her he'd changed his mind, he now wanted her especially now that he knew she wasn't an 'old hag', she then told Sugoroku of the argument they had had in her room, "He grabbed me, pulled me to him and tried to force me into a kiss, I pushed him away." She stopped and took a deep breath "He'd had a little too much to drink and in his anger he slapped me."

"I'll kill him!" Sugoroku said angrily

"It doesn't matter grandpa, Yugi said, "Aknamkanon has already dealt with the matter."

"That matters not!" Sugoroku said angrily "You are my granddaughter I have the right to exact my own punishment!"

"Grandfather please!" Yugi pleaded, "The pharaoh has dealt with him!"

"And what of you Yugi? Were you satisfied with his punishment?" Yugi bit her lip "Well?!" Sugoroku demanded.

Yugi lowered her head "No grandfather I was not."

Although it _was_ true that Yugi hadn't been satisfied with Atemu's punishment, which was to be confined to his rooms for two days, she hadn't said anything, she hadn't wanted to hurt her new relationship with Yami, but she was worried, she knew that her grandfather had no such concerns.

"How did he punish him?" Sugoroku asked still angry.

Yugi shrugged "He kept Atemu confined to his rooms for two days."

"Two days?!" the old man yelled as he stood up, "Is that all? I'd have taken it out of his hide!"

"Please grandpa." Yugi said "It's past, besides 'tis a more fitting punishment that everyday he has to see something he can't have."

Sugoroku still didn't look convinced, Yugi, her anger somewhat lessened took his hand and pulled him back to sit back down, "Let me put it this way grandpa, it's annoying Atemu no end that he could lose me to his younger brother prince Yami because of his own foolishness."

Sugoroku looked at her "I suppose he takes his frustrations out in the harem." He said snidely

Yugi giggled "No he doesn't, pharaoh has forbidden the harem master to allow Atemu to have any of the girls sent to him under threat of banishment, and the men posted to guard the doors to his rooms have been told that if anyone is found alone with Atemu in his rooms at any time they will be punished, more so if that person is caught in Atemu's bed."

Sugoroku's eyes went wide "Are you telling me…?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, anyone entering Atemu's rooms has to be accompanied by one of the guards except for the pharaoh and prince Yami of course."

"Whereas prince Yami can have whomever he chooses from the harem and any visitors to his rooms don't have to be escorted." Sugoroku said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Yugi grinned at him "Can you think of a better punishment for a man who is known to bed someone...anyone daily."

Sugoroku laughed "No my girl I cannot, I have to hand it to Aknamkanon, that is an ingenious punishment."

"Oh, and by the way grandpa." Yugi said quietly "Yami never uses the harem."

"Does he not?" the old man enquired, having difficulty believing that a young man of seventeen would not be sowing his 'wild oats', nor believing that he could be so different to his brother.

"No he does not." Yugi blushed slightly, "Like me Yami wishes to save that part of the relationship until his wedding night."

"How do you know this for certain?" Sugoroku asked

With slightly pink tinted cheeks Yugi told her grandfather what had transpired that night after Atemu had slapped her, and what had happened between her and prince Yami.

By the end of her story, and, if it were true Sugoroku had to admit that prince Yami's worth had gone up several points in his book.

* * *

The old man whilst listening to her story noticed the tenderness in his granddaughter's voice whenever she spoke of prince Yami, and even though he had not been properly introduced to the younger prince of Egypt, he was already beginning to like the young man, therefore he decided to wait and watch the young couple for a little while before making a final judgement.

Sugoroku briefly thought back to his beloved homeland and inwardly smiled, safe in the knowledge that he could trust the people he had left to take care of the kingdom in their absence, knowing this he relaxed and knew that he and Yugi could stay in Egypt at least another month before having to return to Japan.

But Sugoroku was secretly worried, he wasn't sure if he and Yugi would ever leave the sands of Egypt…

The two sat in silence before Sugoroku stood up, "I'd better be off to bed, I have an early meeting with the pharaoh and prince Atemu tomorrow."

"Please." Yugi begged, "Don't say anything to Atemu of what we talked about this evening."

Sugoroku hugged his granddaughter, "Of course I won't." He smiled menacingly, "Unless he says something to me first, then he **will** feel my wrath." Yugi paled as her grandfather left the room.

_

* * *

_

A.N

_I hope to have the next chapter of 'The Prince and the Commoner' out soon but it's fighting me all the way…please be patient and I'll be as quick as I can._

_Chibi_


	8. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Heartbreak

Yami was heartbroken…

After Atemu had been forced to leave Yugi's chambers because of the arrival of her grandfather, Atemu decided to ease his frustration in another way, he went in search of Yami, his little brother to tell him the good news…well good for him anyway, he couldn't wait to get the young, and as of yet untouched Japanese empress in his bed, he licked his lips and he felt himself harden as he imagined her lithe body writhing beneath his, experiencing for the first time the joys of sex, he had so much to teach her…reining in his lust and desire for the young empress he knocked on Yami's door and waited, he smirked when Yami opened it, "What do you want Atemu?" he asked coldly.

"Is that anyway to speak to me little brother?"

"You don't deserve to be spoken to in any other way." Yami said as he walked back into his room followed by Atemu.

Yami turned to him "I'll ask you again Atemu, what do you want?"

Without being invited Atemu sat down on one of the chairs "I've just come to tell you the good news."

"What good news?" Yami asked suspiciously

Atemu smirked "Yugi's grandfather has said that he will not accept Yugi marrying anyone else and, that he will force her to honour the marriage contract already in place."

Yami turned to fully face his brother "W…what?"

Atemu continued to smirk "You heard me, I said that Yugi will be marrying me after all."

Yami sat on his bed, "Sh…she can't, she loves me and I her." He looked at his older brother "Please Atemu don't do this, please!" he begged.

"Don't worry little brother once Yugi and I are married and I've sated myself within that virgin body of hers I'll find a wife for you, how about one of the prettier women in the harem? Admittedly most of them have been well used but believe me they do know what they are doing." Atemu stood up and looked into the tear filled eyes of his younger brother before he walked to the door, his smirk even wider "I must admit that I can't wait to get her into my bed and sample the delights she has to offer." Atemu visibly shivered in anticipation, "I have so much I want to teach her."

Yami grabbed his brother's arm, "Please Atemu don't do this, Yugi is the only one I have ever wanted and you, you have had so many, why can't you chose another?"

Atemu turned at looked at Yami, "Because little brother." Atemu hissed, "Yugi was promised to me and by Ra I _**will**_ have her." He pulled his arm from Yami's grip

"You didn't want her until you saw how beautiful she was, whereas I…"

"Whereas you what? Dear brother." Atemu's eyes narrowed.

"I have wanted her from the beginning, before she even removed her veil thereby revealing herself to us." Yami said.

"I. Don't. Care." Atemu hissed as he pulled open the door

"Tell me Atemu, what will you do when you tire of her?" Yami asked

"Keep her on my arm as the beautiful wife I deserve, and go back to having various lovers."

"Will you afford her same courtesy Atemu? Will you allow her to take a lover?"

Atemu turned sharply and snarled, "Any man that tries will die by my hand!"

"Even me Atemu?" Yami asked quietly

"Especially you!" he snapped "Stay away from my future wife!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

Before Yami could finish Atemu grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, "You know what I'll enjoy the most? I shall enjoy being rough with her whilst talking about how gentle you might have been if you had been her first." Seeing the hurt in Yami's eyes he let his brother go, and laughing, Atemu left Yami alone in his rooms.

Once the door closed with an audible click Yami let his tears fall.

* * *

It had been three days since the meeting she'd had with her grandfather in the pharaoh's study and Yugi hadn't seen hide nor hair of prince Yami, she was sure that he was avoiding her for some reason, but what she didn't know, so, in a desperate need to see him she had gone to look for him, she stopped one of the servants. "Can you tell me where prince Yami is please?"

"Yes majesty, he is in his rooms."

"Thank you." Yugi said, she turned down the corridor she knew that Atemu and Yami's shared rooms were hoping that Yami would be there alone.

"Excuse me empress."

Yugi turned to see the same the same servant she had just spoken too. "Yes, what is it?"

"Prince Yami no longer shares rooms with prince Atemu, he has moved into quarters of his own on the other side of the palace."

"Do you know why he did that?" Yugi asked

"No majesty I'm afraid I don't."

"Well thank you anyway." Yugi said sadly as she went to walk back to her own rooms.

The servant chewed at her bottom lip for a few moments before saying "I can show you the way if you'd like."

Yugi looked at the young girl and smiled, "Yes I would like that very much thank you." Yugi followed the girl silently as she led her through a maze of passages, she soon stopped and pointed to a corridor, "I can go no further majesty but you will find prince Yami's rooms at the end of that corridor."

Yugi thanked the young girl and slowly made her way down the dimly lit corridor the servant had pointed to.

She stopped and after a moment's hesitation knocked on what she hoped was prince Yami's door, her heart leapt when she heard his soft baritone voice call 'come in'.

She opened the door and walked into the room, realising that Yami had his back to her, she closed the door quietly and leaned against it as she waited…

"Empress!" Yami said in surprise as he turned and saw that it was her. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been avoiding me, tell me Yami what did I do wrong?"

"You have done nothing wrong empress."

"And you've stopped calling me Yugi, why?"

Yami couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice, he sighed, "You should not have come here Yugi."

"Why not? What has happened to make you feel this way?"

Yami turned away, "I know what happened in my father's study." He whispered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked

"I just thought it would be easier if we never saw each other again, unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Easier? Yami, I still don't understand." Yugi said genuinely puzzled.

He turned back to her and because Yugi wasn't wearing her veil he could see the tears in her eyes, "Atemu told me that your grandfather has refused to let us marry, saying that you had to marry Atemu despite his treatment towards you."

Yugi ran to where Yami was standing and wrapped her arms round his waist, "He lied to you saiaino, my grandfather never said that."

"Saiaino?" Yami queried.

Yugi blushed. "In my language it means beloved." She looked up and into Yami's eyes "What my grandfather said was that if I did not marry Atemu then I was to look towards other shores for a husband and I told him that if I could not marry you then I would marry no one." She buried her face into his chest and as Yami bought his arms up to return the hug Yugi started to cry. "Grandpa said he did think about forcing me to marry Atemu but once he saw the bruise on my cheek and heard about what Atemu had done since my arrival he changed his mind." Yugi said through her tears.

Yami gently pushed her away slightly and using his fingertips he gently lifted her chin up and kissed her, Yugi happily participated in the kiss wrapping her arms round his neck.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my granddaughter?" Sugoroku asked

"No Sugoroku we have not." Aknamkanon said before anyone else could speak.

A servant stepped forward and waited.

Sugoroku turned to her "What is it?" he asked kindly

"Excuse me sire but the empress Yugi, she went to prince Yami's rooms earlier, she seemed upset."

"Thank you…?" he waited for her to tell him her name.

"Salama." The young servant said quietly.

"Thank you Salama." Sugoroku said

The servant bowed before leaving the two men alone.

"I wonder what made her so upset?" Aknamkanon asked

Sugoroku sighed as he sat down next to the Egyptian ruler, "Atemu."

Aknamkanon looked at him "How did my son upset Yugi?"

"Evidently he heard what we'd discussed in your study earlier but he only heard half of the conversation and went to tell Yugi that they would be married after all."

Aknamkanon groaned, "If he thinks that then he would have told Yami the same thing."

Aknamkanon's eyes suddenly widened and he looked at Sugoroku, "Oh Ra!" he said, "Yami will be in despair thinking that Yugi has to marry Atemu."

Sugoroku looked back at the pharaoh "He loves her that much?"

Aknamkanon nodded "Yes he does."

Sugoroku stood up "Would it be possible for me to speak to your advisor Shimon in the privacy of my rooms pharaoh?"

"Of course I'll have someone find him and send him to you."

"Thank you pharaoh."

Aknamkanon shook his head "Sugoroku I told you, while you are my guest please, call me Aknamkanon."

Sugoroku nodded "As you wish."

"Tell me Sugoroku, will you go and find Yugi?" Aknamkanon asked.

The old man shook his head "No, I think I'll leave them alone and let Yugi tell prince Yami the truth, I'll talk to her when she returns to her rooms." Sugoroku stood up "If there is nothing else I shall retire to my rooms and await Shimon's arrival."

"Very well Sugoroku I will see you on the morrow." Aknamkanon said.

Sugoroku nodded his head and left the room

Aknamkanon sighed he just hoped this mess could be sorted soon. He decided he needed to talk to Yami and find out what Atemu had said to him, but it could wait 'til Ra's rise, he didn't want to disturb Yami and Yugi.

_

* * *

_

Please remember that as this is mostly set in Egypt I want to use Egyptian names as much as possible (except for Sugoroku, Yugi and Yami) so I'll be trying to convert the names of the main Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast (where possible) and not introduce any OC's if I can help it…and I will try and keep the meanings the same. (See below)

_JAPANESE = Shizuko (the nearest I can find to Shizuka) means quiet child._

_AMERICAN = Serenity means peace / Tranquility (quiet)._

_EGYPTIAN = Salama means peaceful…(quiet)._

_Geddit? _


	9. Egypt, Japan, Peasant or Sovereign

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Egypt, Japan, Peasant or Sovereign

Sugoroku stood on the balcony looking over the pharaoh's city and sighed, he was a few weeks short of his seventy-second birthday and he felt it was time to step down from public office and spend the remaining years he had left in the company of his brother, originally he had intended to journey to Egypt when he had been in his early fifties but after the deaths of Yugi's mother and the young prince he felt he needed to stay so that he could be a stable influence for Yugi, to protect her from her tyrant of a father. He shook his head, Pegasusu hadn't always been a cruel king but he had taken the death of his wife and son badly, and his people and Yugi had suffered for it, it had been a blessing when the man had been assassinated…

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door, he opened it expecting to see Shimon, he was surprised to see it was Yugi standing there instead. "Yugi, what are you doing here? I thought you were with prince Yami."

"I was but I need to talk to you, may I come in?"

Sugoroku took a step back, "Of course you can my girl." He watched as Yugi walked into the room and sat down, he closed the door behind her "Now then Yugi, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sugoroku watched as Yugi fiddled with her hands he could tell she was nervous about something, he didn't say anything he just sat opposite her and patiently waited.

"I've just left Yami and he was upset by some of the things Atemu said to him."

"What did Atemu say?" Sugoroku asked although he already had a good idea of some of what was said.

"Atemu told him what had happened in pharaoh's office, apparently he had been listening at the door but he only heard half of what was said, he only heard the part about you forcing me to marry him, but he never told Yami what happened when he came to see me about it, instead he was being rather coarse."

"What did he say?" Sugoroku asked, his tone cold, he stiffened when he saw Yugi start to blush.

"Well." she mumbled

_*Flashback*_

"_What else did he say Yami?" Yugi asked when their kiss ended._

"_What makes you think he said something else?"_

"_Don't take me for a fool Yami." Yugi said sadly, "I know Atemu well enough to know he tried to goad you."_

_Yami sighed, "He said that he couldn't wait to get you into his bed because he had so much he wanted to teach you, I begged him to choose someone else as we loved each other."_

"_What did he say to that?"_

"_It made him angry, he said you'd been promised to him and he was going to have you."_

_Yugi turned to look out the window._

"_I also asked him what would he do when he tired of you."_

"_And?" she asked softly_

"_He said once he'd sated himself he would keep you as the beautiful wife he deserved and go back to having various lovers."_

"_I see." Yugi said quietly_

_Yami walked up to Yugi and put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her towards him so that her back was resting against his chest. "I asked him if he would afford you the same courtesy and allow you to take a lover." Yami chuckled "That made him even angrier he said he'd kill any man that touched you." He felt Yugi stiffen "Yes, even me, he told me to stay away from you, then he said he'd marry me off to one of the palaces prettier harem girls, I said he wouldn't dare." _

_Yami was silent for a while Yugi turned in his arms "Yami?"_

_Yami closed his eyes "That's when he said he'd enjoy being rough with you as he took your innocence whilst talking about how gentle I would no doubt have been knowing that I was your first. He left here laughing about it."_

Yugi looked at her grandfather for the first time since she started talking, "Grandpa?" she asked tentatively as she saw the anger in his eyes.

"That boy needs a good hiding!" he yelled.

"Yes well." Yugi said "I didn't tell you that so you would get angry, I told you so you would understand the reasons for my saying what it is I'm about to say." Yugi waited for her grandfather to calm down. "Grandfather I want you take over the throne of Japan on a more permanent, basis I want to renounce my title."

"What! Why?"

Yugi sighed, "I've thought about this a lot, Atemu needs a royal marriage and I figured that if I was no longer royalty he will have to find someone else."

Sugoroku sighed, "I have already said that I will not force you to marry Atemu."

"I know grandpa but what if he demands it? What if he demands that the arrangement go ahead?" Yugi asked

Sugoroku sat quietly for a moment the sighed, "Are you sure you want to renounce the throne of Japan Yugi?"

"I am grandpa, I want to stay here with prince Yami and I cannot do that if I remain the empress."

"Does Yami know about this?"

Yugi looked down "No."

"Why not?" Sugoroku asked surprised

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure that you would let me abdicate."

"You love prince Yami that much?"

Blushing Yugi nodded.

Sugoroku sighed, "Then we will have to find someone else to take the throne because I will not be returning to Japan either."

Yugi looked at her grandfather in shock "But you have to grandpa! If you don't…"

"No Yugi, I've decided to remain here in Egypt and live my remaining years with my brother."

"Your brother!" Yugi said surprised "I didn't know you had a brother."

Sugoroku sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. "Come here Yugi it's time I told you about your uncle."

Yugi sat down and waited for her grandfather to start his story.

"When Shimon and I were about twelve."

"Wait!" Yugi interrupted "Shimon is your brother? Why didn't he say anything? And why does he have an Egyptian name?"

Sugoroku chuckled, "Patience Yugi, you'll get your answers." He cleared his throat "Now, as I was saying when Shimon and I were about twelve the then pharaoh came to Japan on a rare visit to your great grandfather emperor Hiroko."

"What did he want?" Yugi asked

"Well at the time the Persians and the Greeks were at each others throats and the Romans were looking towards Egypt for conquest."

"Why? I thought Egypt was a largely peaceful nation."

"They were and still are but unfortunately Rome had her eye on Egypt's riches as well as her grain, Rome needed it to feed her citizens."

"But what about the people of Egypt?"

"What about them?" Sugoroku asked, "Rome cared nothing for the Egyptian people it's emperor just needed a way to feed the people and stop any uprising."

"So what happened?"

"A deal was reached between your great grandfather and the pharaoh Siamun, if it looked like Egypt and her people were in trouble Japan would come to her aid, the same thing would happen if Japan was in trouble."

"But how would you know?"

Sugoroku grinned "Japan and Egypt placed spies in Rome and Greece." Sugoroku could see the question in the young girls eyes. Japanese and Egyptian boats are smaller, lighter and faster than the Greek Triremes or the Roman Quinqueremes."

"I see."

"Anyway Pharaoh Siamun left one of the younger members of his court behind so he could teach me about the Egyptian way of life and Shimon volunteered to come to Egypt so he could teach Aknamkanon who was only a prince back then about the Japanese way of life, we've been apart for sixty years it's time we became brothers again."

"What is Shimon's Japanese name?" Yugi asked

"Yasou, he changed it to Shimon so he would fit in better."

The two sat quietly as Yugi digested what she had just been told, "Then I know what it is I must do." Yugi suddenly said as she stood up

"What's that Yugi?" Sugoroku asked

"I have to return to Japan and rule over my people, goodnight grandfather."

Sugoroku held her by her wrist "You don't have to go anywhere Yugi." he said,

"Of course I do!" Yugi snapped "We both can't stay in Egypt one of us has to give up their happiness and do what's right for the Japanese people!"

Sugoroku shook his head "No you don't, before I left Japan I named a possible successor."

Yugi turned to face him "You did what!"

"I said I've named a successor." Sugoroku said calmly

"Without consulting me? I could have you locked up for treason for that!" Yugi snapped.

Sugoroku's eyes widened "You just said you wanted to stay here in Egypt!"

Yugi sighed, "I do, but I will not leave my country in the hands of someone unsuitable not after my father..." She sat back on the sofa "Perhaps I could persuade Yami to come to Japan and rule with me as my husband."

Sugoroku thought for a moment, "I suppose that is possible but I was certain that you'd want to stay here."

Yugi sighed "My heart is telling me to stay but my head is telling me that my people need me."

"Very well Yugi, have your talk with Yami and let me know what you decide, then we'll go from there."

"Thank you grandpa." Yugi said as she stood up again.

"Goodnight grandpa." Yugi stopped by the door, "Grandpa, I'm sorry I accused you of treason I didn't mean it."

Sugoroku chuckled "I know Yugi, go get some sleep you'll need to be at your best when you talk to prince Yami."

* * *

Aknamkanon was walking down the main corridor when he spotted Shimon. "Shimon!"

The old advisor turned to the pharaoh "Yes pharaoh?"

"Have you been told that Sugoroku wants to see you?"

"Yes pharaoh I was informed, but I saw Yugi enter his rooms so I thought I'd wait a while."

Aknamkanon sighed "Do you think Sugoroku will let them marry?"

"Who?"

"Yami and the empress."

"I hope so." Shimon said "They are so in love with each other it would be a shame to separate them."

"Maybe you could talk to him." Aknamkanon said thoughtfully.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Aknamkanon said as he turned the corner heading to his royal suite and leaving Shimon to walk to the guest wing.

* * *

After his confrontation with Yami Atemu was feeling a little smug as he walked back to his own rooms, he passed one of the female slaves and instead of dragging her back to his rooms as he once would have done he ignored her much to her surprise, the prince had never failed to bed her when he saw her which was quite often, she made sure of that but had yet been unable to trap him by conceiving his child. "Do you wish my company tonight my prince?" the girl asked seductively,

Atemu looked at the girl and grimaced "No I do not." he said coldly.

"But my prince it is a cold night and I miss you."

Atemu turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed "Then you will continue to do so, my bed will stay empty until the night of my marriage to the empress Yugi."

"I thought she was marrying prince Yami." She said without thinking, before she knew what had happened Atemu was holding her by the throat "Now listen to me whore!" he snarled "Empress Yugi will marry none other than me do you understand?" scared the girl just nodded. "Good, say something like that again and I'll have your tongue removed." He growled. Atemu let the girl go and as she slid down the wall holding her throat he walked away.

He stormed into his rooms and slammed the door behind him, the girl had angered him by reminding him of the empress's love for his brother and not himself, his eyes narrowed in thought he had some scheming to do, but what?

He poured himself a goblet of wine and sat down his eyes fell upon a chest in the corner of his room, he put the goblet down and went over to the chest he got down on his knees and opened it and sifted through its contents until he found what he was looking for, a flat wooden box inlaid with solid gold, suddenly a plan quickly formed.

He opened the box and inside lay his late mother's necklace, it was made of lapis lazuli and it had been her favourite, gently running his fingers over the delicate stone he smiled as he thought of his mother. _'Perfect' _he thought_ 'Yugi can't help but love this piece.'_

He closed the box again, stood up and opened his door, he saw a servant walking by.

"You!" the girl turned to him and Atemu could see the fear in her eyes "Come here!" he ordered, the girl slowly moved towards him "Hurry up girl I need you to deliver a gift!" he saw the girl visibly relax and smirked "What is your name?"

"Salama prince."

"Very well, take this to the empress Yugi and make sure she keeps it." he said before going back into his room slamming the door behind him again.

Yugi was about to get ready to retire when there was a knock on her door, "Come in!" she called out. Yugi watched as a young girl walked in carrying a small golden tray with a wooden box on it, her head was bowed, "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour empress but I bring you a gift from the prince."

Yugi smiled as she walked up to the servant and opened the box "It's beautiful." Yugi gasped "I must remember to thank prince Yami later."

As Yugi went to gently lift the delicate necklace from the box the servant spoke "Excuse me empress Yugi but it was not prince Yami that sent it."

Yugi quickly pulled her hand back "Then who?" Yugi asked without thinking

"Crown prince Atemu."

Yugi voice suddenly turned cold "Return it to him." After she said this Yugi noticed the servant began to shake "What's wrong?" Yugi asked

"Prince Atemu said I was to make sure you kept it, he will be so angry if I take it back to him."

"But it is no fault of yours if I refuse his gift." Yugi said

"That will not matter majesty I will still be blamed." Salama said

Yugi sighed "Then leave it on the table I'll deal with it and the crown prince tomorrow.

The young girl bowed low "Thank you empress." She said gratefully, she placed the box on the table and then turned and left.

When the girl had not returned with the necklace Atemu decided on the next part of his plan, he was going to persuade his father to arrange a marriage for Yami, perhaps a princess from a far off country? Maybe the loud and ungraceful Rebeka from Mesopotamia. Atemu wondered, she was always after him to propose marriage to her, that way he'd get rid of two problems with one stroke of his father's pen…he smirked as he readied himself for bed.

* * *

Shimon knocked on Sugoroku's door "Come in!" he called out,

Shimon opened the door "I was told that you wanted to see me." He said with a grin.

Sugoroku smiled "It is good to see you after all these years brother."

"Indeed it is, it's a shame we had to wait so long for a private reunion." Shimon said as the two brothers hugged. "Now then." Shimon asked, "What's going on?"

Sugoroku sighed as he poured two goblets of wine "I told Yugi that you were my brother and that I intended to live out my days here in Egypt."

"How did she take the news?"

"Not well, don't get me wrong she was okay about us being brothers but not about my decision to remain here."

"Why?" Shimon asked

"She wants to renounce the throne and stay here with prince Yami." He took a sip of his wine "I told her that I had an idea for a successor but she refused and has decided to forgo her happiness and return to Japan to rule."

"What about Yami?" Shimon asked

"She's going to ask him if he will go with her and help her rule."

Shimon sat in thought for a moment then he looked at Sugoroku "I think it's a good idea, it would get them away from Atemu. Should I mention it to the pharaoh?" Shimon asked

Sugoroku shook his head "No. I told Yugi to talk to Yami first and then we would go on from there once we knew how he felt."

"Good thinking." Shimon said

"Besides." Sugoroku said, "Yami might not want to leave Egypt."

* * *

_A.N Sorry if this chapter seems a bit choppy but I wanted to show what everyone was doing at that one moment in time._

_NEXT...Aknamkanon and Sugoroku talk._


	10. The Pharaoh's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_My thoughts go to those in Japan who are suffering in the wake of the earthquake and following tsunami…may your gods protect and guide you through these coming months of inevitable hardship… Remember that we are thinking and praying for you…_

* * *

The Pharaoh's Decision

Yami had woken from a restless night's sleep, Atemu's hurtful words kept playing over in his mind and he didn't doubt for one second that he meant every single one. He knew that Yugi had told him that she wouldn't marry any one else and that she loved him, but still Yami was worried that her grandfather would make her go through with the pre-arranged marriage to Atemu and Yami knew for certain he couldn't…wouldn't let that happen, his mind was set.

He walked into his bathing room and freshened up before going to see the old man, he had decided that he would talk to him, ask him if he would allow them to marry, and soon… once he'd finished he got dressed and sat in one of the overly comfortable chairs whilst he worked out in his head exactly what he was going to say to the old man, he knew he only had one shot at this and he didn't want to screw it up, he was bought from his musings by a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" he called out slightly annoyed by the interruption however, his anger soon left him when he saw whom it was.

"Yugi!" he said in surprise as he stood up.

Yugi gave him a nervous smile as she closed the door and stood with her back against it.

Sensing her nervousness Yami moved closer, "What is it Yugi?" he asked softly.

She fidgeted slightly "Um, you look nice." She said as she placed a covered tray on the stand by the door.

Now Yami _**knew**_ something was wrong but he smiled anyway knowing she would tell him eventually. "Thank you, I was about to go and see your grandfather."

"What for?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"I'm going to ask him if he will allow our marriage."

"Ah," she said before she sighed "That's why I'm here Yami, I need to talk to you about that."

Yami's stomach dropped, was she going to end their relationship and marry someone else? Was she, Ra forbid, going to marry Atemu after all? "What about it?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Yugi, realising what Yami was thinking giggled, "It's nothing like what you're thinking."

"Then what?" Yami asked

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into if we were to marry."

Yami frowned "I don't understand." He said, "What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed again, "May we sit down?"

"Of course." Yami replied as he led Yugi over to the couch, she sat down Yami sat beside her, "Now." He asked, "What is it you think I need to know?"

Yugi chewed at her bottom lip before speaking, she knew that there was no easy way to say this so she might as well come straight out and say it. "My grandfather has decided to remain here in Egypt and live out his remaining days with his brother Shimon."

Yami looked at her surprised "Shimon is his brother?" he asked

Yugi nodded "Apparently so, they were separated by mutual agreement between the then emperor of Japan and pharaoh of Egypt when they were twelve years old."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Yami asked confused.

Yugi let out a deep breath, "Well, I was going to renounce the throne and stay with you here in Egypt, allowing my grandfather to take my place, but now because of his decision I have to go back."

"Why? Is there no one else to take your place?" Yami asked sadly.

Yugi shook her head and took Yami's hand "My grandfather does have a successor in mind should we both decide to stay."

Yami stood up and brushed his hand through his hair "Then what is the problem Yugi?" he asked in exasperation.

Yugi looked up at him, "I'm sorry Yami but I cannot leave my people in the hands of someone who could end up just as bad, if not worse, than my father, I will not do it!"

Yami deflated, he had learned about the previous emperor and just how cruel he'd been to his people so he understood Yugi's reasoning.

"So, I guess you'll be saying goodbye…" He said sadly.

Yugi looked at him in shock "What! No!" Her voice softened "Yami." She stood up and loosely wrapped her arms round his waist "What I'm trying to say, and badly it seems, is that if we should marry you will have to leave Egypt and come and help me rule Japan."

Yami was in shock, _'Leave Egypt, my father? Could I?' _He asked himself, he looked down at Yugi _'But if I don't I will lose her, what should I do?'_

Sensing Yami's turmoil Yugi let go of him "I'll leave you to think about it, I need to go and speak with your father." Yugi turned to leave.

"Wait I'll come with you." Yami said knowing he had to consult his father

Yugi nodded and before she left the room Yugi picked up the covered tray. "What's that?" Yami asked pointing to what she was holding.

Yugi looked up at him "A gift from Atemu, I'm going to ask your father to return it to him."

"May I see it?" Yami asked

Yugi stopped walking and pulled the cover off, Yami opened the box "My mother's necklace." He said quietly

"What?" Yugi asked

Yami sighed, "It was my mother's favourite necklace, my father gave it to Atemu so he could give it to the woman he wanted to marry, father hoped it would curb his appetite."

"I can see why it was her favourite, it is truly beautiful, but I can't accept it, it might give him the wrong impression."

"When did he give it to you?" Yami asked as he closed the box and Yugi recovered it.

"He didn't, he sent a servant with it last night."

"Why didn't you return it then?" Yami asked confused.

Yugi sighed, "The poor girl was terrified of what Atemu's reaction would be should she return it to him, so I told her to leave it with me and I would return it in the morning."

"So Atemu went to bed last night thinking you'd accepted his gift." Yami said

"I guess so." Yugi said as they started walking again.

Aknamkanon sat in his office studying the reports from his generals on the state of his army, although he was a peaceful man he knew that he had to keep his army well trained and ready should the need for them arise. At the sound of a knock on his door he re-rolled the scroll "Enter!" he called. The door opened and he was surprised when Yami and Yugi walked in.

"Good morning Yugi, Yami." Aknamkanon said.

"Good morning father." Yami said

"Good morning Aknamkanon." Yugi replied

"And what do I owe the honour of this joint visit?" he asked in good humour.

"I wondered if you would be so kind as to return this to Atemu for me." Yugi said as she placed the still covered tray on the desk before the pharaoh.

"What is it? he asked

"A gift Atemu sent to her last night." Yami said.

"I didn't return it then because the servant was scared of what his reaction would be knowing I'd refused it."

"I see." Aknamkanon said as he uncovered the box and opened it. "Of course I'll do that for you." He agreed as he looked at his late wife's favourite necklace, he knew it was her favourite because it was the first thing he'd ever given her…

"Thank you Aknamkanon." Yugi turned to Yami, "I'll see you later?" Aknamkanon noticed it was more of a question than a statement, he wondered what, if anything, had happened between the two.

"Of course." Yami said before kissing her cheek.

When Yugi had left the room Yami sat down and sighed, "Father I need to talk to you."

Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow, from the look on his son's face he knew this was a serious matter, "What is it son?"

Yami sighed "Yugi's just told me that her grandfather intends to remain here in Egypt."

"I know son, he discussed it with me first." Aknamkanon looked at his youngest son "What's really bothering you Yami?" he asked

"Yugi intends to return to Japan as empress and if we marry I will be expected to go with her."

"Well that's a given." Aknamkanon said.

"That's just it father I don't know if I can leave Egypt…leave you." Yami said.

Aknamkanon chuckled "Listen son, don't worry about Egypt or me, should you decide to go Japan with Yugi we can always arrange visits to each other." He then grinned at his son mischievously, "Besides, I have always wanted to see Shimon's homeland."

"But…"

Aknamkanon sighed "No buts Yami it's simple really, either go with her or lose her."

"I don't want to lose her father, I love her."

Aknamkanon smiled at Yami's confession, "I thought as much." He paused before saying "But at the present time this conversation is a little irrelevant isn't it?"

"What do you mean father?" Yami asked.

"Well Sugoroku hasn't given his consent to your union yet has he?"

"Well no." Yami replied sheepishly "I was going to talk to him after I leave here."

"_**You're**_ going to talk to him?" Aknamkanon asked surprised

Yami stood up and straightened his shoulders, "Yes I am, you, Yugi and Shimon have told him about my feelings towards her but I have not and it's about time I did." He walked towards the door, he turned to face his father "I am going to tell him that I love her and I want to marry her."

Aknamkanon nodded "Good luck son and state your case well."

"Thank you father I will don't worry." Yami left the room and Aknamkanon went back to the reports whilst silently praying to Ra that his youngest son would fair well.

It was about thirty minutes since Yami had left his office to go and see Sugoroku and Aknamkanon wondered how his son had faired, sighing he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes wondering if he should leave these minor reports until everything was settled and he could concentrate on them more than he could now… he was disturbed by a heavy knock on his door…

'_That was quick' _he thought "Come in!" He called thinking it was Yami returning to let him know how he'd gotten on with Yugi's grandfather.

However he was surprised when it was Atemu that walked through the door. "Father I need to speak with you." He said as he sat down.

"About what?" Aknamkanon enquired.

"I was thinking that maybe you should arrange a marriage for Yami." He said.

Aknamkanon was confused, he knew that Atemu knew that Yami had asked Yugi to marry him and she'd said yes, _'I wonder what he's up too?' _Aknamkanon thought _'Let's see where he goes with this.'_

"You do, do you?" Aknamkanon asked

"Yes." Atemu answered "And I think that Rebeka of Mesopotamia would make an ideal wife for him."

'_So that's it' _Aknamkanon thought angrily_ 'he wants Yami married off so he can have Yugi!' _

Atemu fidgeted as hid father looked at him "What about his relationship with the empress Yugi? Aknamkanon asked.

Atemu smirked "It's as I thought father it wasn't strong."

"You know this how?" Aknamkanon asked

"Because she accepted a gift from me last night, if she truly loved Yami she would not have done." He said smugly.

"Atemu I'm afraid I have to say she didn't accept it."

"What do you mean!" Atemu growled "It was not returned to me therefore she must have accepted it!"

"No, it was returned to me this morning by the empress herself."

"I don't understand why didn't she have the servant return it last night?"

"Apparently you scared the young servant enough that she was afraid of what would happen to her if she did bring it back to you."

Not wanting to give up Atemu returned to his earlier suggestion, "So father, what do you think about my idea?"

"What idea?" Aknamkanon asked frowning.

Atemu sighed, "Arranging a marriage between Yami and Rebeka of Mesopotamia."

Aknamkanon sighed, "I will give it some consideration."

Atemu stood up "Thank you father, I can ask for no more." He said confident that his father would agree with him.

Aknamkanon sighed again as Atemu left the room, _'I hope it goes well with you Yami' _Aknamkanon thought; despite telling Atemu he would consider a union between Yami and Rebeka of Mesopotamia he had no intensions of doing so…

Nervously Yami knocked on the door to Sugoroku's chambers "Come in!" Sugoroku called out wondering who could be visiting him this early, he was surprised to young prince Yami enter. "Prince Yami." He said standing "What do you need?" he asked kindly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about empress Yugi." Yami replied

"Of course my boy, please, sit down." Sugoroku could see that the boy was really nervous so he waited patiently until prince Yami was ready to talk.

Yami knew _**what**_ he wanted to say to the old man, he just didn't know _**how**_ to say it…

"Lord Sugoroku." He started, "I am in love with your granddaughter Yugi, I know that you've been told of our surprise betrothal, and even though you have not given your consent or approval." He looked the old man in the eyes "I am asking you now, Lord Sugoroku, may I have your permission to marry your granddaughter?"

Sugoroku remained silent and that worried Yami so he went on, "I know I will never be more than a prince, but to me titles mean nothing, in Yugi I feel that I have met my equal, my soul mate, she is my everything…"

As Yami spoke he realised the answer to his previous dilemma, I…" He stopped talking when Sugoroku raised his hand.

"You say titles mean nothing to you, but surely you realise that by marrying my granddaughter you will automatically become emperor." The old man said.

"I do." Yami admitted "But that thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

Sugoroku looked at him sceptically.

Knowing what the old man was thinking Yami continued "To prove myself I will gladly sign anything you give me that proves my love for her."

"Would you become a simple lord instead of a prince?" Sugoroku asked

"If it would mean I could stay with my beloved Yugi then I would become a pauper." Yami said with conviction, he knelt before Sugoroku "All I ask is that you don't ask me to leave her." He pleaded.

"What if she should leave and return to Japan?" Sugoroku asked

"Then I would willingly go with her."

Sugoroku could see the truthfulness in the young ones eyes , "Let me discuss with pharaoh before I make my final decision."

Yami stood up, "Thank you lord Sugoroku." Yami bowed before turning to leave the room. "Prince Yami."

Yami turned "What is it?"

"I will request that you say nothing to anyone about this meeting."

"But Yugi knows I was coming to see you and why.."

"Just tell her I'm thinking about and it no more."

"Very well my lord." Yami bowed again and left, as the door closed Sugoroku chuckled, _'well, I'd best be going to see Aknamkanon' _he thought as he stood up.

Deciding he was hungry Yami went to the dining hall and spotted Yugi sitting there eating he walked over to join her. "Hello again." He said playfully.

"Hello to you too." She replied with a grin "Did you speak to my grandfather?" she then asked.

"I did."

"What did he say?"

"He told me he would think about it and that I was not to tell anyone of our conversation."

"I wonder why?" Yugi mused

"Perhaps he doesn't want Atemu to find out and try to dissuade him."

"Could be." Yugi agreed, "Anyway, we'll know soon enough if I know my grandfather as well as I do." She promised.

"I hope so." Yami said "Not knowing is killing me." He groaned, Yugi laughed, however she stopped when she saw Atemu enter the room and walk towards them. "I'll see you later Yami." Yugi said as she got up from her seat.

"Leaving so soon empress?" Atemu asked seductively when he reached their table.

"I have things I need to do." She replied curtly.

"You returned my gift." He said matter-of-factly.

"I did." Yugi said

"Why?" he asked

"It wasn't wanted, now if you'll excuse me crown prince Atemu."

"I've told you to call me Atemu, Yugi." He said with a smile.

"And I've told you to address me as empress Yugi!" she snapped before walking away.

Yami didn't want Yugi to stay in an angry mood for the rest of the day and he knew exactly what to say to her to cheer her up, "Yugi!" he said

The young empress turned to look at him "What is it Yami?" she asked

"What we discussed earlier."

"What about it?" she asked

"I will." He replied.

Atemu wondered what it was that Yami would do, it had to pretty special to make Yugi smile like that, without another word Yugi left the room.

"What was that about?" Atemu asked

"Nothing that concerns you." Yami replied

"I spoke to father this morning." Atemu said slyly

"That's funny so did I." Yami replied

Atemu sat down "I asked about arranging a marriage for you."

"That's nice." Yami said not really listening.

"To Rebeka of Mesopotamia."

Suddenly the penny dropped "You did what!" Yami shouted

Atemu shrugged, "He said he'd consider it."

Yami stood up "I can't believe you Atemu! You know how I feel about Yugi and that we are betrothed!"

Atemu's eyes narrowed, "And I told _**you**_ little brother that the empress belonged to me and I will claim her!" he hissed.

"That's not what she says." Yami said with a smirk.

Atemu stood up angrily, "We'll see about that!" He seethed, "I promise you that it will be my bed that she graces not yours!"

"Can't you think of anything but sex?" Yami asked

Atemu smirked evilly, he knew how to rile up his little brother, "Usually I can but when it comes to the little empress my bed is the best place for her."

What happened next was something that Atemu was not expecting; his normally placid little brother had actually struck him...

He rubbed his chin as he looked up at his brother, "You ever speak that way about Yugi again and I'll do much worse!" Yami snapped as he rubbed the hand he'd used to punch Atemu. As Atemu got up from the floor Yami stalked out of the room not caring what his older brother thought of him…


	11. A Surprise for the Crown Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

A Surprise for the Crown Prince.

"What are you all staring at!" Atemu snapped at the dining room servants who were standing there looking at him in shock. "Get back to work!" he demanded before he too left the dining room. Yami would pay for embarrassing him like that, and he knew exactly how to do it. He went back to his rooms and summoned a servant.

The man bowed "You summoned me highness?" the man asked

"Yes I want you to find the palace decorators, I have a job for them."

"Yes highness." The servant bowed again then left.

Atemu lay on his bed and smirked, _'I wonder how he'll feel when he actually hears me bedding his beloved Yugi.' _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before the servant returned with the palace decorators in tow. "You may leave." He said as he dismissed the servant.

"You wanted to see us highness?" the oldest of the three men asked.

"Yes I want you to alter a wall."

"In what way prince Atemu?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

The three men followed the prince until they came to two unused rooms, Atemu entered one and walked over to the wall adjoining the two rooms, "I want you to remove this wall and replace it with something thinner...something less substantial…" he said.

"I'm sorry prince Atemu but all structural changes must be approved by the pharaoh."

"My father doesn't need to know about this!" he snapped

"Then I'm afraid we cannot help you." the elder said as he turned to leave.

"I did not dismiss you!" Atemu said angered "I could have your heads for this!"

"No prince Atemu, you could not, pharaoh is the only one who can do that, so we'll bid you good day." The three men left a stunned Atemu standing there.

He had planned on moving himself and Yugi into this room after their wedding and have Yami moved to the room next door, having the thinner walls would have allowed Yami to hear everything…

'_Well that part of my plan may have failed' _Atemu thought angrily _'but I will make him suffer somehow.' _He gave a sinister chuckle as he thought _'I'll just have to make her scream louder.' _Atemu went back to his rooms to plan the next stage of trying to woo the empress away from Yami.

* * *

Sugoroku had joined the pharaoh in his office. "What can I do for you Sugoroku?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Yami came to see me this morning about marrying my granddaughter, he even said he was willing to leave Egypt and return to Japan with her."

Aknamkanon inwardly smiled, somehow he knew that that would end up being Yami's decision, especially if he loved the girl as much as he professed too.

"I know, Yami mentioned it when they came to see me this morning."

"They spoke to you?" Sugoroku asked

"Not exactly, Yugi came to return an unwanted gift and Yami needed advice, we spoke of it after Yugi had left."

Aknamkanon stood up and poured them both a goblet of water, "What did you say?" he asked Sugoroku as he handed one of the goblets to him.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"And have you?" Aknamkanon asked, he really wanted to know if his son had been successful in his persuasions, "He really does love her you know."

Sugoroku chuckled "You can stop talking Yami up, I've made up my mind."

Aknamkanon sighed, "I hope you've decided well."

Sugoroku could sense an underlying problem "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Atemu came to see me this morning."

"May I enquire as to what about?"

Aknamkanon snorted, "He wants me to arrange a marriage between Yami and Rebeka of Mesopotamia."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Sugoroku asked "He knows how Yami feels about Yugi doesn't he?"

"Oh he knows all right, but he doesn't like it, he wants the marriage arranged so that it will leave Yugi free for him to try and win back."

"That's a little underhanded isn't it?"

Aknamkanon sighed "I know, I never thought that Atemu would behave like he has, I think it's about time he was bought down to earth and learned that he can't have everything he wants."

"How far are you willing to go?" Sugoroku asked

"Why?"

"I think I may have an idea."

"I'm listening." Aknamkanon said as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

It had been just over a week since Atemu had made the request to his father and was surprised and pleased to learn that the girl in question was on her way to Egypt, she would be arriving in a few days. Atemu groaned, personally he couldn't stand the girl and he'd forgotten when he had suggested her that she would have to come to Egypt, he just hoped he would be able to avoid her, he hated the way she always tried to seduce him, he smirked, well she was Yami's problem now, talking of which…

He walked into Yami's room without knocking. "What do you want Atemu?" Yami growled

"I just wondered if you'd heard the news brother?" Atemu replied

"What news?"

"Rebeka of Mesopotamia is on her way here."

"What does she want this time?" Yami asked, "To try and seduce you again?" he added with a smirk

"Have you forgotten what I asked father?" Atemu asked smugly, seeing the look of horror on his little brother's face Atemu guessed that he had. He watched laughing as Yami fled the room and headed towards his father's office, once there he hammered on the door.

Aknamkanon pulled the door open "Good grief son, what in Ra's name is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Is it true? Is Rebeka of Mesopotamia coming here?" Yami asked

"Yes, she is on her way as we speak, why?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I will not marry her father despite what Atemu says!" Yami growled

"Calm down Yami, she is not here for that."

"She's not?" Yami asked relieved.

"No she's not."

"Then why is she coming here?"

Aknamkanon tapped his nose, "All will be revealed soon, now that's sorted is there anything else?"

"No father."

Aknamkanon smiled, "Good, go and ask the empress to walk in the gardens with you."

Yami grinned, "Now that I will do." He said before walking off. Aknamkanon shook his head in amusement as he closed his door.

* * *

Two days later Rebeka arrived with a large contingent of guards and soldiers, Atemu groaned as he watched her climb down from her camel and unwrapped the cloth that had been protecting her face from the desert sands and the sun. He had wanted to hide in his rooms but his father had forced him to go out and greet her at the palace gates and escort her to the meeting room where he and Yami would be waiting for them.

_*Flashback*_

"_Why can't Yami do it father?" Atemu asked, "You know how much I loath that woman."_

"_It was your idea for her to come here so deal with it!" Aknamkanon snapped, "It's about time you started to take your duties seriously."_

"_Yes father." Atemu said sullenly, he'd turned to go and meet their guest when his father spoke again "Atemu."_

"_Yes father."_

"_Don't mention anything about the proposed betrothal to Rebeka."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Just don't or else." Aknamkanon threatened, his eyes narrowed  
_

_Atemu could tell that his father meant what he said, "Very well father."_

And now here he was stuck with meeting the obnoxious girl.

As he'd feared she squealed as soon as she saw him, she ran up to him and gave him a hug before latching onto one of Atemu's arms. "Let go of me Rebeka!" He snapped,

"But why darling?" she pouted, "It's been so long since we've seen each other I've missed you."  
Atemu really felt like strangling the girl, but he put up with it, after all he knew the real reason she was here and it had nothing to do with him thank Ra.

"So Rebeka." He asked, "How is your father?"

"Oh he's fine, but he's upset that he still wasn't well enough to make the long journey." She held Atemu's arm even tighter. "Why don't we go to your room so we can have some fun." She said suggestively.

'_Why can't this girl get a clue!' _Atemu thought to himself. Atemu did like to have sex and he didn't care what their gender or status was, sex was sex plain and simple, but he couldn't bring himself to bed the girl currently hanging onto his arm, even when drunk he still could not raise the desire for her, now Yugi on the other hand, just thinking about her made him hard. _Atemu began to lose himself in one of his fantasies of himself and the empress together_...

"Are you listening to me Atemu?" Rebeka asked squeezing his arm

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked absently

"I said, how about we go to your room and have some fun."

"I'm afraid not Rebeka, my father is waiting for us in the meeting room."

"Well how about after we've spoken to him?"

"I don't think so Rebeka." Atemu said stiffly "There is only one person allowed in my bed and that is the one I marry."

Rebeka snorted, "Since when? Everyone knows there's someone different in your bed every night, so why not me?" she whined.

Atemu pushed her off of him "How dare you speak to me like that!" he seethed, "For your information Rebeka of Mesopotamia there has been no one in my bed for several weeks."

'_Well not weeks exactly.' _Atemu thought to himself_ 'but she doesn't need to know that.'_

Rebeka wrapped her arms round one of his "Well then I'll be the first in a long time." She giggled "All that pent up frustration, what fun!"

Atemu groaned, the sooner his father told her about her marriage to Yami the better.

As they walked to the meeting room Atemu found himself wondering if her being betrothed the Yami would stop her trying to seduce him; by the time they reached the meeting room he decided it wouldn't…

* * *

Atemu was surprised when they walked into the meeting room and found that not only was Yami and his father there but so were the council, the priests and empress Yugi (whom Atemu noticed Rebeka glared at) and lord Sugoroku.

Aknamkanon stood up, "Rebeka, princess of Mesopotamia." The pharaoh said using her full title "Have you been told why you have been summoned here?"

"No my pharaoh I have not." she replied, "But my father asked me to give you this as soon as I saw you, he said it was important." She held out a sealed scroll towards him.

"Thank you." he said as he took it from her. He broke the seal and quickly read through the contents, once satisfied he re-rolled the scroll and sat back down.

"Very well, if you will take a seat we'll begin."

Sitting next to his father Atemu couldn't get over the way Rebeka's whole demeanour changed when she was in the presence of the pharaoh, gone was the obnoxious loudmouth and in it's place was a quiet, demure young girl, Atemu inwardly sighed, he had to give her credit, her acting skills were very good, he was starting to feel sorry that he'd asked his father to arrange this marriage for Yami, that was, until he saw the loving smile Yugi sent Yami's way, suddenly any sorrow he'd felt died under his anger.

The pharaoh cleared his throat "I expect you are all wondering why Rebeka is here and why this meeting has been called." Murmurs of agreement were heard from around the table. "I think it's time Atemu's betrothal was made known to the Egyptian people."

Shimon opened a scroll and made a note, speaking out loud as he did so thus allowing the pharaoh to correct any mistakes. "Prepare a stela to be placed outside the palace gates after the verbal announcement of the betrothal of Crown Prince Atemu of Egypt to the Empress Yugi of Japan."

The reactions were immediate, Atemu sat there arms folded and a smug expression, he'd done it, the beautiful Japanese woman was his again.

Yami banged his fist on the table "No!" he shouted as he stood up knocking his chair over in the process, and Yugi gasped in sheer horror as her tears started to fall. "No…" she whispered.

The room was in an uproar until…

"Silence!" Aknamkanon shouted above the noise.

The room went quiet and the pharaoh turned to Shimon, "No Shimon, Atemu is to marry Rebeka of Mesopotamia."

Again the reactions were immediate.

"Me!" Rebeka said in shock.

"What!" Atemu said angrily "I will not marry her she was intended for Yami!"

"Sit down Atemu!" Aknamkanon growled "It has been agreed with her father, the wedding will be in one month."

Atemu fumed, he would speak with his father about this, Rebeka was supposed to marry Yami not him! He had to stop this somehow…

"What of the empress?" Shimon asked

Aknamkanon smiled, "She is betrothed to prince Yami and has been for a number of weeks."

The council leader was not happy about this, crown prince Atemu needed to marry into royalty not a common noble. "Pharaoh, you cannot do this!" he said "The arrangement was made for crown prince Atemu and the empress, and that is how it should remain."

"Thank you Rashid." Atemu said, happy that at least one person was on his side regarding this.

Rashid paused as another council member whispered something to him. "Besides, as it has just been pointed out to me, how was the marriage between prince Atemu and lady Rebeka agreed upon when you have not spoken to her father in recent days?" he asked smugly thinking he'd caught the pharaoh out.

Aknamkanon glared at him "The marriage was agreed in writing, the scroll that Rebeka gave me was his written consent."

Yugi stood up and face the pharaoh's council, "Also I have made my position quite clear, I will not, under any circumstances marry prince Atemu." She said

"May I ask a question?" Yami asked

"What is it son?" Aknamkanon asked

"If Yugi and Atemu marry which country goes without it's rightful ruler, Egypt or Japan?"

"Japan will just have to find someone else to rule over them." The councilman said arrogantly.

"Japan will do no such thing!" Sugoroku said standing, he turned towards the pharaoh, "We will be leaving for Japan immediately." He then turned to look at Yami, "There is room for one more." He said kindly.

Yami looked at his father who nodded once, Yami stood and he, along with Sugoroku and Yugi left the room.

Aknamkanon glared at Rashid and the others on his council "You are here to advise only, do not try to overrule one of my decisions again!" he snapped

"But pharaoh!" Rashid said, "The crown prince needs to marry royalty not some mere noble trying to further her house!"

"Rebeka is royalty! Her father is king Naram-Suen or had you forgotten?" the pharaoh snapped. "You are all dismissed!" he said.

"Walk me to my rooms Atemu?" Rebeka asked sweetly.

"I'll find someone to escort you, I need to speak with my father." Atemu said bitterly as he stormed from the room.

"He didn't know, did he?" Rebeka asked.

"No he did not, he thought you were here for Yami."

"I see." Rebeka said softly. "Maybe We should forget about this and I will return home."

"That will not be necessary Rebeka, Atemu will marry you, I have willed it."

a knock sounded on the door "Enter!" Aknamkanon called out.

Salama walked in, "I've been asked to escort princess Rebeka to her rooms pharaoh."

"Very well." He turned back to the young woman "I will see you at the evenings meal." He said.

Rebeka nodded before leaving, quietly closing the door behind her.

Aknamkanon sighed, "Well that could have gone better." He muttered to himself as he also left the room, he decided he needed to talk to Yami.


	12. Plans They Keep On Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Sorry about the long delay, now, without further ado here's the next chapter…_

* * *

Plans; They Keep On Changing

"Come in!" Yami called out when someone knocked on his door, sighing he really hoped it wasn't Atemu but somehow after what transpired in the meeting room he doubted it would be, he was right it was his father.

Aknamkanon frowned when he walked into his sons room and instead of packing his son was sitting on his bed only half way done, "Are you alright son?" he asked.

"I don't know father, it's just that I didn't expect to be leaving Egypt like this."

"What do you mean Yami?" Aknamkanon asked as he sat on the bed beside his son.

"I know that we'll have a full Japanese wedding once we get to Japan but I wanted to stick to the arrangements that had been made previously and marry her here first."

Aknamkanon looked at his son "Would it mean that much to you?"

Yami shrugged "I guess, I think that deep down if we didn't I wouldn't really feel married." He looked at his father "I know it's silly but…"

"No, it's not silly Yami, and believe it or not I understand what you mean."

"You do?" Yami asked surprised.

Aknamkanon chuckled "Yes, it is ingrained into our very being that for a marriage to be true she must come to you, to your home and freely give herself to you, leaving everything she knew behind." Aknamkanon looked at his son "And I'm guessing that if that didn't happen you wouldn't feel right?"

Yami sighed, "Maybe if I knew how their marriage ceremony went I would feel differently."

"Do you really think that Yami?"

"No, not really." Yami said quietly

"You know I could always talk to Sugoroku about delaying their departure." He offered.

"Do you think he will father? I mean he was pretty angry at Rashid's comment."

"Sugoroku is a wise man he will not let Rashid's words come between our friendship, besides." Aknamkanon chuckled "He wants to stay here does he not."

"I suppose." Yami said but it was easy to tell that he wasn't entirely convinced.

Aknamkanon placed a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder, "Let me go speak with him." Aknamkanon stood and left the room.

Yami sighed, he hadn't wanted to cause all this fuss and bother, all he wanted to do was take Yugi for his wife and stay but her side for the rest of their lives. He looked towards the skies "Is that really so bad?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

Aknamkanon was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and Sugoroku was about to walk out, "Aknamkanon!" he said surprised "I was just coming to see you."

"May I come in?" the pharaoh asked

"Of course, of course!" Sugoroku said as he moved out of the way. "What did you want to see me about?" Sugoroku asked.

Aknamkanon sighed, "It's Yami."

"What about him?" Sugoroku asked sitting down "Has he changed his mind about marrying Yugi after all?"

"Oh Ra no!" Aknamkanon said, "He loves her too much for that to happen."

"Then what is it?"

"As you well know when the arrangements were first made Yugi and Atemu were supposed to have a ceremony here and then another in Japan."

"That's right I remember, so, what about it?" Sugoroku asked

"Then there was that debacle in the meeting room in which you announced that you and Yugi would be leaving immediately, and then offered for Yami to go with you" Aknamkanon said.

Sugoroku knew that Aknamkanon was being long winded about this and, as much as he wanted him to get on with it he said nothing, as he knew it was Aknamkanon's way of doing things, so he politely replied, "Yes, I remember."

"Well Yami was rather hoping that they could still do it that way." Aknamkanon said.

Sugoroku was silent for a while, he stood up and poured himself and Aknamkanon a goblet of water and after handing it to his friend he said, "I didn't think you had wedding ceremonies in Egypt."

"We don't, it's just a matter of the future husband and his family watching as his future wife moves her belongings from her home into his. But, in Yami and Yugi's case, as royalty it would be the family, the priests and the council that watches the move." Aknamkanon could see the look of confusion on Sugoroku's face so he decided to enlighten him into Yami's way of thinking. "I think the easiest way for me to explain it is this, for an Egyptian man to be sure that the marriage was meant to be and would therefore last, he at least, must witness his betrothed willingly move her belongings from her home into his, thereby leaving everything she knew behind her." He paused as he took a drink of the cool water, "And as Yami doesn't know what will happen in a Japanese ceremony he is afraid that he may not 'feel' married."

Aknamkanon watched as Sugoroku sat there in thought, when suddenly Sugoroku asked, "Tell me, how long a delay would it cause?"

"Not long, four to five days at the most." Aknamkanon replied.

"Is that all?" Sugoroku asked surprised "You could arrange everything that fast?"

The pharaoh chuckled, "Yes." He went on to explain "As the second son Yami could have a quiet ceremony and a small banquet, we would not have to wait for foreign dignitaries or the rulers of allied countries to arrive as we would if it were Atemu getting married." Aknamkanon looked Sugoroku in the eyes, "Please my friend, I have never asked anything of you nor your people but I am asking now, please, grant Yami this one wish."

Sugoroku didn't need to hear the pharaoh's plea he'd made his decision not long after their conversation had started. "Very well Aknamkanon I will inform Yugi of your request and ask her if she will agree."

This time it was Aknamkanon who looked confused, "What?"

Sugoroku looked at him "I will not demand anything of my granddaughter the empress, I will state your case and if she agrees then I will let you know."

Sugoroku then dropped his 'advisor' mask and grinned, "I'm sure that once Yugi hears of this there'll be no holding her back."

Sugoroku laughed as Aknamkanon let out a sigh of relief.

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Aknamkanon asked, "By the way Sugoroku, what did you want to see me about?"

The old man chuckled, "Well, considering what happened in your meeting room earlier, I wanted to know that if, after I'd attended their wedding in Japan, would I still be welcome to return and spend my remaining days here with Shimon?"

Aknamkanon smiled, "Of course you can my friend, what happened earlier was just a heat of the moment thing I'm sure it will blow over soon." Aknamkanon thought for a minute then added "In fact I think I will return to Japan with you so that I may also witness my son's marriage to Yugi."

A surprised and somewhat shocked Sugoroku asked "But who will look after Egypt in your absence?"

"I will leave that task to people I can trust, I'm sure they will be able to manage for a while." Aknamkanon noticed the worried look on Sugoroku's face "What is it that concerns you old friend?"

Sugoroku sighed, "I'm sorry to ask this Aknamkanon, but are you sure it is wise to leave Rashid in command considering what happened previously?"

"You have nothing to worry about Sugoroku, when I am away it is my priests not my council that takes charge." Aknamkanon still didn't look convinced; Aknamkanon explained, "The council would not dare oppose the priests knowing that each and every one of them was personally chosen by the gods." Although Sugoroku still didn't fully understand he said nothing.

Sugoroku finished off his water and stood up, "I think I should go and inform Yugi of yet another change in our plans."

Aknamkanon also stood up and placed his empty goblet on a nearby table, "And I'd better go and tell Yami the good news."

As they left the room together Aknamkanon chuckled "You know, I'll be glad when those two are finally married."

"Oh, and why is that pharaoh?" Sugoroku asked.

"Well you have to admit." Aknamkanon said chuckling, "That all this drama _**is**_ wearisome."

Sugoroku gave a short laugh before saying, "I know exactly what you mean."

The two men walked down the long corridor towards Yami and Yugi's separate rooms, (Yami's was to the left and Yugi's the right…)

Sugoroku suddenly asked, "If Yugi agrees when do you think we should hold the 'wedding,'"

After a few moments Aknamkanon replied, "How about two days from now? I'd say tomorrow but it will take a couple of days to prepare the banquet and invite some of the Egyptian nobility, plus we still need to draw up the contract, which we can do after we eat this evening."

"What type of contract?" Sugoroku asked

"Just a standard one will be fine, and after the ceremony it'll be placed in the temple for safe keeping."

"Then two days it is." Sugoroku said before turning to leave the pharaoh, "I will inform the empress of the change in plans." Sugoroku said.

"It might be wise." Aknamkanon said with an air of mischief "After all she is the bride." Sugoroku joined in with the laughter as he left the pharaoh and headed for Yugi's rooms.

Aknamkanon was enjoying the peaceful walk to his second son's room when…"Father!" an angry voice called.

Aknamkanon sighed, he knew what it was Atemu wanted but he was not about to change his mind.

"Not now Atemu I have to speak to Yami."

"I'll go with you father, he also needs to hear this." Atemu snapped.

Aknamkanon stopped walking, he'd had enough. "Do not take that tone with me son, you are not pharaoh yet!" He growled at his firstborn son.

Atemu looked at his father in bewilderment, surprised at the tone his father had taken with him, but wisely he said nothing…he continued to walk with his father.

Aknamkanon knocked on Yami's door, "Come in!" Yami called out "Oh hello father." He said, when Aknamkanon walked into the room he completely ignored Atemu. "What can I do for you father?" Yami asked as he motioned for his father to sit down. Yami noticed that Atemu stayed by the door…

"I've come to ask you to stop packing, your departure has been delayed for a few days."

"A few days?" Yami asked "Why?"

"Well there's the small matter of your marriage to the empress, and you said you wanted to have a ceremony here first."

"I do father." Yami said, "I know that we'll have a traditional wedding in Japan but I also wanted one here as per the original agreement."

"Well then." Aknamkanon said smiling, "I have some good news for you."

"Oh?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You and Yugi will wed in two days."

"What!" Atemu said "Two days? That is not enough time!"

"Enough time for what?" Aknamkanon asked suspiciously

Atemu had wanted to say for him to work on getting Yugi to go back to him, but instead he said "To invite the rulers of the neighbouring countries not to mention our close allies."

Aknamkanon shrugged, "It is not necessary to invite them for Yami's wedding, yours however is a different matter."

Atemu glared at his father "I will not marry that infernal woman father, as you well know you bought her here as a bride for him!" He said pointing at Yami.

"No Atemu she was not, why would I bring someone here as a bride for him when I know he is marrying Yugi?"

"Looks like you plan failed Atemu." Yami said folding his arms across his chest, "In fact I would say it completely backfired on you."

"You keep out of this!" Atemu snarled, "It has got nothing to do with you!"

"He is right though Atemu and you know it." Aknamkanon said.

"You lied to me." Atemu accused his father "When I said about bringing her here for Yami you said you'd think about it!"

"I said I'd think about bringing her here and after a quick discussion with lord Sugoroku I decided that I would indeed bring her here, but for you not Yami."

"What in Ra's name does lord Sugoroku have to do with any of this?" Yami asked.

"We both guessed what Atemu was up too and decided that it was a rather underhanded way of trying to free Yugi for him to pursue."

"So that's it." Yami said angrily "Marry me off to Rebeka so you could have Yugi, you disgust me Atemu."

"She should be mine!" Atemu snapped, "I deserve her more than you do!"

"As I recall you were not interested in Yugi until you saw her true beauty!" Yami retorted.

"Enough! Both of you!" Aknamkanon said angrily "Yami will marry Yugi in two days and you Atemu, will marry Rebeka in a month's time."

Atemu turned on his heel, _'we will see about that father'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

He walked down to the dungeons "You!" he said to the duty guard "Is there anyone scheduled for punishment?"

"Yes prince Atemu one prisoner."

"What is his punishment?"

"Thirty lashes highness."

"Prepare him." Atemu ordered sternly

"But the whip master is not here prince Atemu." The guard said

"I will carry out the punishment personally."

Normally Atemu, when either angry or frustrated would use sex as a way of release, but he wouldn't, not this time, he had promised himself that he would bed no one other than the empress, so he decided to take his frustrations out on one of the condemned prisoners instead, hoping it would have the same effect…

The guard, although fairly new to the post of prison guard, knew better than to argue with the crown prince when he was in a bad mood so he did what he was ordered and prepared the unfortunate man.

While he waited the prince Atemu used the time to pick out strong whip, he cracked the whip against the ground and satisfied with the harsh sound waited for the prisoner to be tied to the whipping post, he knew his father would be angry with his actions but he didn't care, he needed to release his anger somehow, he was only sorry that it would not be the back of his 'beloved' brother it was biting into…

By the time he had delivered the thirtieth and last strike Atemu's anger had somewhat dissipated, he threw the whip down "Clean him up before my father comes to see him!" Atemu ordered before striding out of the room. That was another thing that greatly annoyed Atemu, his father would sentence the criminals to how ever many lashes but after a few days he would release them without the punishment having ever been delivered, '_when I am pharaoh that will all change'_ he thought to himself.

As Atemu made his way back to his rooms to change he saw Rebeka walking along the corridor also heading towards his rooms "Rebeka!"

The girl turned and the first thing he noticed was that she had dropped the shy and gentle demeanour she had displayed in front of his father, "Atemu! I was just coming to see you." She said with what she thought was a seductive smile as she latched onto his arm.

"Go home Rebeka." He said coldly "The marriage between you and I is not going to happen despite what my father says."

Rebeka Ignored what he'd said, "I'm staying to represent my father at the wedding of prince Yami to the empress Yugi."

"There is not going to be wedding, I will find away to stop it somehow!" Atemu snarled.

"You know." Rebeka said sneering at Atemu, "If you put half as much energy into our wedding night as you have trying to separate prince Yami and the empress Yugi I'll be one very happy bride,"

Atemu glared at the girl and pushed her away from him before walking into his room and slamming the door in her face locking it behind him.

After Atemu had changed his clothes and he was sure that Rebeka had gone he left his room, he needed to see Rashid and quickly…

* * *

"Come in!" Yugi called when she heard someone knock on her door. Her grandfather Sugoroku walked in, "Yugi." he said

Yugi turned to face him "Yes grandpa?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've delayed our return to Japan for a few days."

Yugi stopped her packing and turned to him, "Why would you do that grandfather?" She asked.

The old man sat on the edge of her bed, "Well, you know that according to the original agreement you were supposed to marry the prince here before you have the main wedding ceremony in Japan, which you thought was now not possible."

"Yes I know." Yugi said sadly, "Yami and I were looking forward to it."

Sugoroku smiled, "Well then, you'll be pleased to know that the wedding will be two days from now."

"What?" Yugi asked dropping the dress she was holding in surprise.

"As you both want to keep the arrangement as they were Aknamkanon and I have decided to hold the wedding and following banquet in two days, we will be drawing up the contracts this evening after the evening meal."

Yugi grinned at him "Are you serious?" she asked, when Sugoroku nodded in affirmation she squealed and hugged him, "Does Yami know?"

"I believe that the pharaoh is telling him now."

"I still need to pack though don't I?" she asked

"Yes." He said "But don't forget you'll need clothes for two days.

She picked up the dress she had dropped, "What shall I wear?" she asked starting to panic, "Egyptians don't have wedding dresses like we do in Japan do they?"

"No, they don't." Sugoroku confirmed. He chuckled as he watched his granddaughter suddenly go into a mini meltdown over what she was going to wear.

"Yugi." Sugoroku said, but she didn't hear him, "Yugi!" he said louder.

She stopped, "What?"

"Why don't you just wear what you wore when you first revealed yourself to Yami." She looked at her grandfather in confusion at first, when she realised what he meant her eyes widened "That's perfect!" she said excitedly "Thanks grandpa." She said slipping into her childhood name for him

"No problem my girl, any other little dilemma I can help you with?" he asked with a twinkle in his old eyes.

Yugi suddenly grew serious "You don't think Atemu will try to ruin things do you?" she asked Sugoroku.

Sugoroku growled, "He'd better not or I will spend my remaining days making his life thoroughly miserable."

Yugi gave him a bright smile "Thanks grandpa."

"Well." Sugoroku said standing up. "I'd better go and let you finish what you were doing."

Yugi stood up and hugged her grandfather "Thank you grandpa, for everything."

Sugoroku kissed her forehead "Go, make sure you've got everything you need." Sugoroku turned and left the room.

Yugi soon found the white dress and blue floor length waistcoat and hung them on a stand, she also searched for and found the dainty white slippers she had worn before and placed them on the floor by the clothes stand, she would sort out the jewellery later, first she wanted to go and see Yami to find out his reaction to the news.

On her way to Yami's rooms she met Rebeka "Hello lady Rebeka" Yugi said politely. (Even though she'd noticed the glare Rebeka had levelled at her in the meeting room earlier Yugi was determined to remain polite.)

"Hello empress Yugi." she replied.

The two women started walking together, "May I ask you something empress Yugi." Rebeka suddenly asked.

"Of course, what is it you want to know?"

"Are the stories true?"

"What stories are those?" Yugi asked.

Rebeka sighed, "They say you refused to marry prince Atemu after you caught him in bed with a woman."

"Yes it is true." Yugi replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone into his room." Rebeka said snootily

Yugi stopped walking and turned to the blond "Lady Rebeka, it was my room they were in, my bed they were using, in his haste to bed the girl Atemu used my room by mistake."

"They also said he admitted he wouldn't remain faithful but you were not allowed to have lovers." Rebeka went on.

"I see you've been informed of quite a lot." Yugi said

Rebeka shrugged, "You just have to know whom to ask."

"Then you will also have been told that I informed prince Atemu I would not wed someone who constantly sleeps with others." Yugi said coolly

"I don't understand why not, he is the crown prince after all, what does it matter if he uses the harem or takes lovers? You still would have become queen." Rebeka said, "You would have gained a crown."

"In case you have forgotten lady Rebeka I already have a crown, I am an empress."

"So prince Yami is the one that will gain a crown." Rebeka said.

"I suppose so." Yugi said, "Now, if you will excuse me."

Yugi turned to leave but before she moved she looked back at Rebeka, "Lets see if you still hold that opinion about Atemu's use of the harem or taking lovers when you are his wife and he is in the beds of others instead of yours."

"He won't need the beds of others!" Rebeka snapped.

Yugi smiled, "Good day lady Rebeka." She said as she walked away.

Rebeka seethed, _'Bitch! just who does she think she is! With me as his wife Atemu won't need the harem or lovers…he won't'_ Rebeka thought as she mentally stamped her foot.

As Yugi walked away she shook her head, _' I really don't like that girl.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

_The bit about it being ingrained is not actually fact...just a bit of romanticism._

_They didn't have wedding dresses as such, it is thought that the women probably wore a long dress or tunic made of linen, and adorned themselves with some gold, silver or lapis._

_info from my old course notes..._


	13. Discussions, Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_I'm sorry for the long wait...I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Discussions, Questions and Answers.

Atemu knocked on Rashid's door, "Come in!"

Atemu walked into the room "Crown prince Atemu what can I do for you?" Rashid asked not bothering to get up from where he was sitting.

"I want you to try and persuade my father to drop the idea of my marrying Rebeka."

Rashid shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that prince Atemu."

"Why in Ra's name not?" he demanded, "You're his lead councilman, he'll listen to you!"

"Be that as it may, but the pharaoh has forbidden the council or priests from discussing the matter with him." Rashid looked across at the arrogant prince, "I'm afraid your future is set, the pharaoh will not change his mind and to be honest I do not blame him."

Atemu looked at Rashid in shock, "But I thought you were against my marrying her!"

Rashid shook his head, "That was before I knew that lady Rebeka was actually royalty."

Inwardly Atemu seethed at what he considered Rashid's treachery. He sat down, "If you won't help me with that then perhaps you can tell me if you have any ideas on how I can stop Yami's wedding to the empress."

Again Rashid shook his head, "No. I cannot."

"Why not!" Atemu demanded.

Rashid picked up his goblet of wine and took a drink not caring that he was keeping the prince waiting. "I cannot or will not help you prince Atemu because I too think that prince Yami and empress Yugi are well suited."

"But she was here for me! She deserves a future pharaoh not a mere prince!" Atemu snapped.

Rashid sighed, "Then you should have stayed true to her once she had arrived, but you didn't did you?" He said tersely

Atemu stood up "How dare you!"

Rashid also stood up and pulled himself up to his full height, which was a least a foot taller than the prince "No. Prince Atemu, how dare you! You constantly insulted the empress and continued to sleep with whomever you wanted like some cheap male whore and you still expected the empress to marry you and that was only after you saw her true beauty!" He glared at Atemu, "You are not fit to rule Egypt!"

Atemu returned the glare "My father will have your head for this!" Atemu raged.

Rashid crossed his arms over his chest and smirked "Why? I know he agrees with me."

"W…What?" Atemu said stunned that his father would think that about him.

"Your father, the pharaoh also believes that Yami is best suited for the young empress."

Rashid inwardly smirked when he was the relief show in the prince's eyes he knew what Atemu had been thinking.

"What about my taking the throne?" Atemu asked

Rashid shrugged "I haven't spoken to your father about that." He paused then added "Yet."

Atemu's look hardened "You won't either!" he snapped "And just so you know, if there is a way of stopping Yami's wedding then by Ra I'll find it!" Atemu walked to Rashid's door, he stopped when Rashid spoke,

"Don't you think it's about time you accepted that you screwed up and left them alone to be happy?" His only answer was Atemu slamming his door when he left.

Rashid sighed as he sat down, maybe he shouldn't have called the prince a male whore but the council like his father the pharaoh had had enough of Atemu's behaviour.

Drinking his wine he decided he would consult the pharaoh about adding a, what he considered, much needed clause in Atemu and Rebeka's marriage contract.

Rashid finished his wine and made up his mind to go and see the pharaoh, after all he owed the man an apology.

* * *

Yugi reached Yami's door and knocked "Come in!" she heard him call out.

Yugi opened the door and walked in, she saw Yami sitting at his desk reading a scroll he didn't look up. "I can come back if you're busy." She said.

Yami looked up in surprise "Sorry I thought it was a servant come to clean the room." He stood up, and walked round the desk towards her so he could greet her properly, "What can I do for you?" he asked

"What?" she pouted, "Can't I come and see my fiancé without having a reason?"

Chuckling, Yami pulled Yugi into his arms "Of course you can, I just thought you'd be busy with the marriage coming up."

Yugi snuggled into his chest "Can you believe it? In two days I will be your wife."

"I know and I can't wait." Yami replied "Are you sure you're ready?"

When Yami let her go she sat on one of the chairs and laughed, "I'm all packed up and ready for the move."

Yami sat in the chair next to her, she looked at him "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why, what's wrong?" Yami asked worried.

Yugi giggled, "Nothings wrong, I was just wondering where I was moving too."

"Well." Yami replied, "You can either move in here or we can find other, larger chambers."

"Do we really need bigger chambers?" She asked. "I mean we will be leaving for Japan a few days after the wedding."

"That's true." Yami replied "But don't forget the chambers will always be ours for when we visit and no-one else will ever be allowed to use them."

"Before I decide could I have a tour of your chambers?" Yugi asked.

Yami stood up and held his hand out to her "Your wish is my command my beautiful one."

Yugi laughed as she stood up and allowed Yami to show her the various rooms that made up his chambers, she blushed when he showed her the bedroom and the large bed with it's sheer curtains tied back. Yugi jumped when Yami wrapped his arms round her waist from behind, "I just thought of something." He said.

"What?" Yugi asked as she leaned into him.

"I was wondering, will you be able to lie with me when you move in here?"

Yugi turned in Yami's arms, "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Yami sighed, "Well this isn't a ceremony like you're used to." He paused and licked his lips, "I guess what I'm trying to say is will it be enough for you…so that we can…you know…at night, um you and I, you know…"

Fortunately for Yami the blush on Yugi's face told him that she did indeed know what he was referring to. He went on, "Or did you want to wait until we have the ceremony in Japan?"

"Tell me Yami." Yugi said, "Once I move my things in here we will be legally married won't we?"

"Yes we will, according to Egyptian laws when you move in here we will be husband and wife."

"Then why would I want to wait until we get to Japan?" she asked

"I just want you to be comfortable." Yami said with a light blush.

Yugi leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you." she whispered.

Yami was still embracing her when he suddenly asked, "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"This set of rooms, are they alright for you or would you like to look for something a little bigger?"

Yugi shook her head, "No, let's keep these ones I rather like them."

Yami led her back into the sitting room where they continued to talk for a while longer.

* * *

"I hadn't given it much thought." The pharaoh said, "I didn't think it would matter considering they will be leaving for Japan not long after the wedding."

"But the rooms they choose will be kept for them won't they?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yes of course, they will be kept for when they visit, no one but those two will be allowed to use them."

Sugoroku nodded, "That's good to hear."

"Why did you want to know Sugoroku?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I didn't want Yugi walking into the wrong set of rooms should Yami decided to move again."

Aknamkanon laughed, "Well I hope Yami has the sense to tell her if he moves."

"We should mention it to them at dinner this evening." Sugoroku said.

"Do you think you'll be alright living here permanently?" Aknamkanon suddenly asked completely changing the subject.

"Yes, although I will admit I will miss Yugi and Japan but I would like to re-acquaint myself with my brother before I pass."

Aknamkanon scoffed, "I think it will be a good few years before you or Shimon pass."

Sugoroku laughed, "I hope so, I don't plan on it happening any time soon."

The two men were interrupted by a knock on the pharaoh's door "Come in!" he called out.

The door opened and Rashid walked in, he stopped when he saw Sugoroku, "I'm sorry pharaoh." Rashid said with a small bow "I'll come back when you're alone."

Sugoroku stood up "Don't worry councilman Rashid I have to leave anyway."

"Are you sure my lord?" Rashid asked.

"Yes." Sugoroku said, "I have to talk to my granddaughter anyway."

Rashid thought for a moment before he spoke again "Lord Sugoroku I need to apologise to you and empress Yugi."

Sugoroku turned in surprise "Oh?"

"Yes, my behaviour and comments were uncalled for, I can assure you that they were not meant in any way, they were born purely from shock."

Aknamkanon sighed, "No Rashid, it is my fault I should have informed the council as soon as the arrangements were changed."

Before Rashid could reply Sugoroku spoke up, "Let's just say that the whole thing could have been handled better and leave it at that shall we?" he asked.

Aknamkanon nodded, "I agree with lord Sugoroku, let us forget the past and look forward to the future."

Once everyone was in agreement Sugoroku left.

"What did you want to see me about Rashid?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Mainly to apologise pharaoh, my behaviour was unbecoming of a councilman."

Aknamkanon raised his hand, "Say no more Rashid one apology is enough."

Rashid stood quietly while he debated with himself, coming to a decision he looked at the pharaoh. "Pharaoh, there is something else."

Hearing the seriousness in Rashid's voice bade Rashid to sit down, "What is it?" he asked.

"Prince Atemu came to see me earlier." Aknamkanon said nothing he just waited for Rashid to continue which he did. "He wanted me to try and persuade you to drop the idea of him marrying Rebeka."

"What did you say to him?" pharaoh asked.

"I told him I would not, he also wanted to know if I had any ideas on how to stop prince Yami's wedding to the empress Yugi." seeing the anger cloud the pharaoh's face he quickly continued, "I told him I didn't because I too thought that the two were well suited."

"What happened then?" Aknamkanon asked knowing that Atemu would have pushed it further.

"He got angry and said if there was a way to stop it he'd find it." Rashid sighed, "I also insulted him.

"What did you say to him?"

"When he said that empress Yugi was originally here for him, I told him that if he'd stayed true to her instead of behaving like a cheap male whore he wouldn't have lost her to prince Yami."

Aknamkanon's eyes widened "You called him a what?"

"A cheap male whore." Rashid said quietly wondering what his punishment was going to be for the insult, however what did happen surprised him, the pharaoh laughed.

"Pharaoh?"

"I'm sorry Rashid but I can't be angry when I agree with you." Aknamkanon sighed, "His behaviour is becoming a concern, I'm beginning to think that maybe he should not be handed the crown."

"I told prince Atemu that I didn't think he was fit to rule Egypt, he said you'd have my head for insulting him." Rashid told him.

"No Rashid, I won't have your head, but I will ask you your opinion on what I should do about Atemu?"

"I don't know about prince Atemu, but to be honest pharaoh I am not fond of Rebeka either." Rashid said.

"Why not? I thought she was a sweet girl." Aknamkanon replied.

Rashid smirked "Pharaoh, her behaviour is that of prince Atemu, she too enjoys nightly…" he paused trying to think of an appropriate word.

"Games?" Aknamkanon supplied helpfully

Rashid chuckled "Yes, games, she rarely sleeps in her own bed."

"I had no idea." Aknamkanon said

"Unless we can find away to keep her true to prince Atemu any child she has, its parentage would immediately be put to question." Rashid said.

Aknamkanon rubbed his forehead, "It seems that it would be best that he not marry her."

"How would you tell her father?"

Aknamkanon sighed, "I do not know."

"You could always try and catch her in the act then you can send her home in disgrace."

Aknamkanon looked at his lead councilman "How do I condemn her for sleeping with others, when Atemu does the same?" he poured himself and Rashid a goblet of wine, "No, they will marry but there will be clauses in their contracts, but first we have Yami's wedding to oversee."

Rashid smiled, "The kitchens are already busy preparing various dishes for the pre wedding feast tomorrow evening."

"As for Atemu." Aknamkanon said, "His behaviour at the feast will determine if he witnesses the marriage or not."

'_somehow I don't see prince Atemu being at the marriage.' _Rashid thought to himself, not realising that the pharaoh was thinking along the same lines.

"What will happen to him if he has to stay away?" Rashid asked.

"He will be confined to his rooms with guards at his door." He looked at his lead councilman "I will not let him ruin Yami's marriage to the empress."


	14. Chapter 14

An Announcement

I'm sorry this is not an update but I have placed an announcement on my profile. If you have read or do read my stories please give it a read and you will understand my absence from this site…


End file.
